All cats are gray in the dark
by White Moon Howler
Summary: Summary: Kitty  22 yo  is spending her summer vacation in Canada at Logan's cottage when suddenly she gets attacked and captured. In order to escape she's gonna need to take a helping hand from an old enemy.  PLS review
1. Vacation goes wrong

**All cats are gray in the dark**

**by ladymaja**

First of all I'd like to tell you that english is not my mother-language. I only started to learn it in high school. So if I make some mistakes, spell wrong, or mix british english with american, please, just let it go. Thanks.

Summary: Kitty (22 yo) is spending her summer vacation in Canada at Logan's cottage when suddenly she gets attacked and captured. In order to escape she's gonna need to take a helping hand from an old enemy.

**Chapter One: Vacation goes wrong**

Kitty's watching the news on the small TV she brought from the institute. Logan doesn't have any TV at his cottage, he always comes here to get some solitude. Kitty doesn't need that much solitude so she borrowed Remy's TV. Though she's in the middle of nowhere somehow she managed to find a channel. The language is French, but she doesn't really mind that.

She's just lying on the sofa, doing nothing.

Kitty's a peoples' person but she spent the whole year in the crowded institute and as an only child she's not used to that. That's why Logan offered her his cottage. He wouldn't lend his precious _temple of solitude _to anyone, but Kitty has always been kind of his favorite. Like a little sister who somehow managed to quell the beasty side of him just by her nature. He even took her with him on his_ lonely trips _once or twice.

She's more relaxed than ever. The air's fresh with no smog at all, and no annoying sounds of cars or alarms. Peace and quiet.

Probably that's why she didn't notice them silently surrounding the cottage.

They're wearing some kind of military uniform.

One of them crashes the door. Kitty's hearth almost jumps out. She hops up and phases immediately as she sees the gun in his hand. But it's too late. She feels a little pain in her shoulder. It takes several seconds till she notices the dart in it. She feels dizzy and collapses. The last thing she remembers is a male voice saying _"It's a girl." _ Then everything turns black.

Suddenly a hit on her head wakes her. She doesn't open her eyes, and simulates sleep as Logan taught her. They're moving. She's lying on her back on a hard desk or something so it must be a van.

The fact that she's awake, means either her capturers messed it up by using expired sedative or she didn't phase completely late and only a part of the poison got in her system. Must be the latter cause the soldiers seemed to be pros. She's tied up.

Meaning: they don't know about her powers and they think she's still knocked out.

They are carrying her on a rolling desk. On her way in she counted three metal doors. Not a problem to someone who can go through walls. She could easily escape but she's curious. What if they've captured other innocent mutants? She decides to explore the place.

When they get through the forth door she hears electric buzzing.

_"Put her in an electric cell until we identify her powers!"_ - she hears. This isn't funny anymore. She can't phase through an electric wall.

Her eyes pop up and she kicks the soldier carrying her unconscious. She quickly looks around. Two more soldier pointing guns at her and shoot. This time she phases in time, the darts hit the wall. She jumps off the rolling table and kicks the two men on the face with one kick. One of them passes out on the spot. The other one's so surprised he forgets to defend himself. She grabs his hair and hits his head to the wall.

She looks around again and smiles. Three beweaponed men knocked out in less then 10 seconds. . . Logan would be proud.

Her head gets pulled back in reality as the alarms start to ring. _"Oh crap! Security cams!" _- she didn't notice them before.

She decides she won't wait for the enemy to get here and starts to run. She sees some electric cells but they're all empty. No other mutant prisoners.

Suddenly the door in front of her opens and a bunch on soldiers appear. She turns around but they are behind her too now. They shoot at her. This time they're using real bullets.

Not a challenge for the Shadowcat! The bullets go through her and hit the ones standing behind her.

She decides to go sideways. She runs through the wall and finds more soldiers on the other side. They're everywhere! One of them is speaking on a walkie-talkie _"She can go through walls!"._

She keeps running phased looking at that guy. Not forward.

Suddenly she feels a hit in her head. Pain runs through her body and she falls on the ground. For a minute she doesn't know what's going on.

_"She hit an electric cell wall! She can't go through it! Electrificate the walls!" _- she hears the man with walkie-talkie.

_"Oh shit!" _- she mutters. More and more soldiers are coming. She takes the risk and jumps through the wall. She barely manages to get through before the wall gets charged.

She looks around. This room is filled with cages with magnetic locks and has only one exit. At first sight she doesn't sees anyone in them. The door opens and six soldiers enter the room pointing guns at her. There are probably more of them on the hallway.

_"Game's over little girl!"_ - says one of them.

She's captured. The men are getting closer to her slowly and carefully. They still keep clear of her. She backs and reaches the wall when she hears a deep, growly chuckle. She turns her head and stifles a shriek.

In the very last cell she sees a familiar face. But this isn't the kind of familiar face that she's glad to see. This is one of the familiar faces that you never hope to see. The one that scares you more than the army right in front of you pointing guns at you. That's exactly how Kitty feels now starring at the huge, husky man behind the bars.

He smiles, what gives her a good look at his sharp fangs.

_"Sabretooth."_ - she whispers. - Victor Creed his real name is. She only met him once when he attacked Logan in New Mexico. The fight ended with Logan throwing Sabretooth out of the window from the sixth floor. After that, Logan refused to take Kitty with him on his trips for more than a half year.

Kitty knows that Sabretooth's a dangerous murderer who kills for money. . . and fun.

_"Don't move!"_ - yells a soldier, which wakes her from the shock. Sabretooth is not the problem right now. She's surrounded. They still can't shoot or touch her. For now. She can't stay phased forever and she's locked in the building. She's a pretty good fighter but she can't beat down a whole army. . . Not alone.

She freezes for a second, then suddenly a crazy idea comes into her mind. She takes a deep breath and looks into Creed's eyes. They are starring at each other for a second. None of them says a word or is a telepath but they are making a conversation. He nods and his grin gets wider.

Kitty suddenly steps to the cage and phases her hand into the magnetic lock. It sparks as it discharges before the soldiers can make a move. The bars disappear in the wall.

The soldiers freeze because of the sudden surprise and fear that hit them when Creed steps out of his cell with and ice cold grin on his face.


	2. Escape

**All cats are gray in the dark**

**by ladymaja**

Summary: Kitty (22 yo) is spending her summer vacation in Canada at Logan's cottage when suddenly she gets attacked and captured. In order to escape she's gonna need to take a helping hand from an old enemy.

**Chapter Two: Escape**

_"Shoot! Shoot!" _- they yell. No use. Not against him. He takes the bullets without any sign of pain or fear and moves towards the door.

He doesn't gives too much of a damn about the fuckers. Just throws them off of his way. The two month he spent in that cage, he thought a lot about how he's gonna torture them and make them beg for a quick death for locking him up like a dog as soon as he get out. And he knew he would . . . but he never imagined it to happen that way.

He rushes into the hallway and runs towards the exit pushing over the assholes like freaking ragdolls. While looking for his way out of the damn place he looks behind his shoulder. She's following him. That's no wonder. That's the reason she let him out. She needed him to break out of here. He doesn't like that. Being used. Especially not by a goddamn X-men. The Runt's favorite one on the top of that. . . Impressive though she dared to make that move.

He gets to a metal door. He's gonna deal with her later.

The door asks for a hand print. Creed gives it his claws. He shuts his fist in the sensor and rips out all the cables. Nothing happens. He pushes his fist further. Whole damn thing starts to spark. It burns his skin like hell but at least the damned door opens.

More soldiers appear. He can smell their fear, which makes it more fun for him. He makes a sudden step forward. This freaks them out. They don't wait for an order, all of them starts to shoot.

Looks like death fear beats military etiquette. Seems to him they know about him and what he's capable of.

He growls like an angry bear as the bullets hit his body. Not because he's actually angry, he just wants to make them crap their pants. Too bad he has no time for that. He looks at the door not far behind them.

He breaks through the crowd and starts to take care of the door.

He hears shoots, but doesn't feel anything. He turns around. One of the fuckers' still on his feet shooting at the Kitten. The bullets go through her. Right. She can phase. He wonders why she set him free when she could just walk out of the building. She walks to the guy and simply kicks him on his head. Dude flies through the whole damn hallway. He's impressed again. No wonder the Runt dared to bring her with him to New Mexico.

Later 'bout that. Door's open. It's a parking hall. He picks a nice jeep, sticks his nail into the key hole, rips the door open and jumps in. No keys so he stars to fiddle with the wires. His head's under the wheel when he picks up on the Kitten's scent. He didn't hear the door so she probably just phased in. She's sitting next to him. Kid's got some nerves.

He finally manages to crank up the damned car when the gates start to close in front of them. He puts the pedal to the floor. The gates scratch the sides of the car but they're out.

Kitty's starring out of the window. She doesn't dare to look at him. They've been driving for an hour now but neither of them said a word. They followed them with two cars and a helicopter, they shot at them, but the jeep's bulletproof and Creed managed to get shot off of them.

If Creed's anything like Logan he doesn't think silence is awkward. But Kitty does. She's not a typical loner.

She swallows her fear and carefully looks at him. He's starring at the road as if she wouldn't even be there. She takes a good look at him.

He has blue eyes. It's funny, at first she thought they were brownish-green, like the feral mutants usually have. But his eyes are dark blue. Kind of beautiful. . . . Oh shit! What's she thinking? Well, they're locked in the same car so it not a wonder she's trying to focus on the positive thing. The positive things like the blue eyes and not the razor sharp nails on his fingers or the beastly fangs behind his lips.

He has short brown hair, he's robustious and he's fearsome, even though he looks calm.

Suddenly he glances at her. Kitty quickly turns her head away and blushes. Like a high school girl when captain of the football team grins at her. But she's not a school girl anymore, and he certainly is not a high school football player. He's a monster. She shouldn't blush. It's weird!

Anyway, he might didn't notice it. But she has to break the silence. She braces herself up, turns to the beast Logan and everyone else in the Institute have warned her about and opens her mouth.

_"What now?"_

Creed casts a quick glance at her again then turns his head back to the road and grins.

_"So you can talk!" _says he derisively.

Kitty lets the comment go by.

_"Where are we going?"_

_"Don't know."_

_"Do you know where we are?"_

_"No clue."_

_"Who were those guys?"_

_"Don't know."_

_"Do you know what they wanted from us?"_

_"No."_

_"So we're just going ahead?"_

_"Pretty much."_

Finally a usefull thought!

_"I need to call the Professor!"_

_"They took my phone. Bet they took yours too. I aint' think we would get any service here anyways. And look around darlin'! You see any wires?"_

He was right. She knew he was. It's just hard to think clearly when you're sitting next to a murderer. It kind of keeps the attention busy.

_"So we're just going ahead."_

_"Yeah."_

That ends the conversation. She wanted to ask him if he was going to hurt her, but she didn't want to give him any ideas. So she turns her head back to the window and gazes at the view. There's nothing just the woods and a whole lot of snow. Her eyelids get heavy. She forgets her chasers; she forgets Creed and the desperate situation she's in and lets the buzzing car put her to sleep.

Her breath leves off. She's asleep. At least she's not asking questions anymore. It really started to annoy him.

Victor really didn't know where they were and he hated it. He likes to hold the reins.

Plan's he's going ahead until he reaches something. . . anything, that could help to identify his location. Correction: THEIR location.

What to do with the girl? The soldier in him tells him that tactically the smartest move'd be keeping her. Her powers can be useful. She saved him once already.

On the other hand there's the beast. Lucky to her, that side of him is calm right now. It had its swing when they escaped, but if it wouldn't, it would freak out in a tantrum and tell him to throw her out of the car or. . . or. . .

He looks at her. She's sound asleep. She's so tiny. Specially compared to him. On second thought, she's not that childish after all. Her hair's long, brown and silky. Like a freaking shampoo commercial. Her lips look soft and are kind of tempting.

His eyes wander lower. She's wearing a white tank top. Her chest's moving up and down as she breaths, drawing his eyes to her breasts. Not the melon-size he usually prefers, but not as flat as she was back at New Mexico 4 years ago. Just as big to fit into his palms perfectly. Kitten's perky. She's definitely not a child.

Victor's starting to feel hot and it brings the water to his mouth. He's thinking about touching her. How it would feel to cozy up to her soft skin. How he would like to breath her in and gently biting her neck.

Fuck! His been locked up for too long. Yes. This is why the geeky x-girl turns him on.

She gets the shivers. She must be cold. He reaches out to turn the heating up. Wait a sec. Why would he care if she's cold? Why would he care if she freezes? - He pulls his hand back. - She's Jimmy's brat. She's the enemy! The beast starts to awake as he's getting more and more angry.

What the hell? He was gonna be TACTFUL! Did he just f**ckin' CARE? He doesn't like this. He doesn't like this at all! He's about to yell at her, or push her out of the car or he doesn't even know what when something catches his attention.

He smells salt in the air.

The anger disappears and confusion takes its place. What the hell? There's water in front of them. He can't see the end of it. Either a big lake or. . . Is it possible that they've reached the f**cking sea?


	3. Cats vs Wolves

**All cats are gray in the dark**

**by ladymaja**

Summary: Kitty (22 yo) is spending her summer vacation in Canada at Logan's cottage when suddenly she gets attacked and captured. In order to escape she's gonna need to take a helping hand from an old enemy.

**Chapter Three: Cats vs Wolves**

He stops the car and leaves the door open as he gets out and walks down to the coast. He looks around. Must be the Beautford Sea. Way too far north.

So he needs to drive south. Without bumping into their chasers. Maybe there's another way. He decides to check out the area.

Cold. She feels cold. Kitty's eyes open. She finds herself alone in the car. Creed's gone, the door's open. That explains the cold. He took the keys. Kitty rubs her arms. She's only wearing a sleeveless white tank top, faded, blue jeans and sport shoes. No wonder she's cold.

She gets out of the car and starts to yell.

_"Creed! CREED! . . . Is anyone there? Hallo?"_ no answer.

She goes around the car and opens the trunk. She finds a military winter coat there. It's XL so she could get lost in it but at least it'll keep her warm.

Maybe he's still around. Why would he leave anyway? It's frozen and he has no reason to leave the car back. It makes no sense.

There's some lake before her, but besides that there are only threes and snow and the dirt road they came on. Whole place seems to be dead.

She waits about 40 minutes but there's no sign of Creed. She can't find his foot step in the snow. Must have been snowing since he's gone.

She decides to go and find him, or anyone else. So she takes off into the woods.

It's already dark when he gets back to the car. He didn't find any other road or anything else. The woods seem endless. He gets pretty close to the car when he notices than something's wrong. He can't smell her. She's gone!

Victor hurries up to the car. No sign of her. He sniffs into the air. There's a dim track of her scent. She went to the woods.

_"God damn it!"_ he mumbles.

He's been tracking her for an hour now, but that's getting hard 'cause it started to snow hard. And her scent started to fade.

Maybe she's not worth the trouble. Sure, they are being hunted and he could use her phasing powers but he has more experience than any of his enemies and he is a mutant. Super strength, super senses, healing powers. It couldn't be a problem for him to get the upper hand. But they obviously know a thing or two about mutants, they managed to capture him already once after all.

And it was her who saved him. He didn't ask for it though. She only did it 'cause she couldn't escape on her own. Why again? Why didn't she just phase out? He was gonna ask her about it, but he forgot when she started to bomb him with her questions. She's annoying. And she's the Runt's favorite pet. He was so protective about her back at New Mexico. He could drive him crazy if he'd leave the Kitten in the woods to die.

Too much thinking. Victor's not used to it. He never was the philosophical type. And now he's standing in the middle of the forest, in a snow storm, looking for a little girl, who by the way is Logan's cub, only because he might gonna need her.

He decides to go back to the car. At least he can shit on the Runt. He just turns back when suddenly the wind changes directions. There is her scent again. This time it's stronger. She must be close. And there's something else. Blood. Her blood. She's bleeding.

All the annoying thoughts disappear from his head. Everything's clear. He instinctively follows the smell of blood.

Her leg hurts so much. But she has no time to pay any attention to that. There are six of them left. She knocked down two. These are not like the wolves on the cartoons. These are big. She always imagined wolves are about as big as a german shepherd. These are rather like bears.

_couple minutes ago. . . _

She didn't even notice it when they surrounded her. The first one came out of nowhere and bite her leg. She phased immediately but it was too late. She heard the wolf's teeth knock as its jaw phased through her leg. It pulled back its head not knowing what was happening. Then it jump at her again with a loud growling.

This time she didn't phase. She wheeled round to get enough swing and kicked it on his head as hard as she could. It hurt like hell and this was the first time she noticed that her leg was bleeding. The wolf fell on the ground unconscious. She was sure that wasn't enough to kill it, but it was gonna keep him down until she escapes.

But she didn't have the time to escape. Then she noticed the other wolves. A whole pack of wolfs. There was no way she was gonna make it back to the car with her injured leg.

She backed to a tree. Another wolf slowly neared her and suddenly jump at her. This time she did phase. The wolf hit the tree behind her and yowled painfully. But it was still on its feet. She grabbed its head and kicked it with her knees. This one did what the tree didn't. As she put down her let pain run up in her body.

She took a look around. There were six more of them. And she wasn't even sure how long she could stay on her feet.

_now. . ._

So now there she is. Alone, injured, in a snow storm, against a pack of wolves. She's shivering and terrified. They're slowly getting closer. She can stay phased for a while, which would be enough if she could just run away. But her leg hurts too much.

If only he was here. God, she's about the die and her last thought is about Saretooth. Wishing he was here. How pathetic.

She can feel the blood getting frozen on her leg. She realizes she has no chance but she's too tired to even try. One of the biggest wolves collects swing and jumps.

Kitty covers her eyes and tries to phase but she can't. She's waiting for the wolf to land on her and tear her apart.

But nothing happens. The wolf doesn't bump against her; instead, she hears a loud grunt and a sharp yowl. She looks up and sees the back of a huge man. It takes her a couple of seconds to recognize him. Creed.

The wolf is lying in front of him covered in blood. The other wolves back up a little bit, they seem a little confused. Then they all start to snarl. Creed growls at them loudly. Now he really is like a wild animal. The wolves seem scared but they get ready to attack. So does Creed.

He keeps his eyes on the wolves and growls again. Kitty notices his nails. . . no, his **claws** growing.

The first one jumps at him from his left. He slashes the animal. It fells dead on the ground immediately. Before Kitty can catch on all wolves are on Creed. He roars as they sink their teeth into him. He grabs the neck of the one on his left arm and breaks it.

It's a bloody massacre. Kitty's so scared she can't move. She's just starring at the fight, starring at the beast saving her. A painful yowl wakes her from the shock as he throws one of them at a tree. It doesn't die immediately, and Kitty watches its agony. She turns her head back at the fight as the animal breathes its soul out. There are two wolves left. They know they don't have any chance against him so they try to run away.

But Creed won't let them. He jumps in front of them, cutting their way, growling like a savage beast and grabs one of them.

Kitty had enough. Her moral senses tell her to stop him. It doesn't matter anymore that about a minute ago they've tried to kill and eat her. They are defeated now, it's not necessary to kill them. He only does it for fun, he's enjoying the slaughter. She sees a wicked smile on his face as he raises his hand. She's more afraid of him right now then she was of the wolves a minute ago. But that won't hold her back. She has to stop him.

Ignoring the pain in her leg she runs towards him. She grabs him from behind derailing his swinging hand. His claws don't go deep enough to seriously harm the animal; he only manages to scratch its skin. The wolf gets out of his grab and runs away with the other one.

At first Victor doesn't know what just happened. He thinks it's another wolf he didn't notice before. He's about to hit the thing off of his back with his elbow, when he notices the small hands wrapped around his waist.

Right. The girl. He forget about her.

Who does she think she is? Putting an end to HIS game. But that, his anger starts to change into something else.

She's still hanging on to him. He can feel her shivering. She presses her warm little body against his back. Despite the snowstorm he's feeling warm.

He wants to push her away and ream her ass out for leaving the car, but he doesn't. He lingers for a minute. It feels so good. Her breasts are squeezed against him. She's so stupid; she doesn't even realize how that affects him. He's still excited from the fight and the smell of the blood keeps the beast inside of him awake. It tells him to force her down to the ground and tear her clothes off.

Before he could figure out his next move her hands fell off of his waist and he hears a dim thump. He turns around. She's fainted; she's lying on the ground unconscious. The wound on her leg doesn't look good.

He swings her onto his shoulder and heads back to the car.

He saved her from a pack of wolves. That kind of turns the scale. She's gonna help him to get rid of their enemy.

She owes him her life. He saved her. It's like an investment. And he's gonna collect the debt!


	4. It's in his blood

**All cats are gray in the dark**

**by ladymaja**

Summary: Kitty (22 yo) is spending her summer vacation in Canada at Logan's cottage when suddenly she gets attacked and captured. In order to escape she's gonna need to take a helping hand from a killer.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: It's in his blood

Kitty wakes up in the car. She's lying on her back in the back seat. She's feeling dizzy and sick. Suddenly something cold touches her fore head.

"_Your hand's cold. "_ she says.

"_No. You're too warm."_ answers Creed.

"_Fever? "_

"_Yeah, but I'd be more worried about your leg. "_

Kitty tries to move her leg. She expects pain, but she can barely feel a thing.

"_Oh, god. . ."_ she moans.

"_Don't move it! I don't need you to faint from the pain again." _he says.

"_There's no pain." says _she. And he can hear panic in her voice even though she's whispering.

"_What did you say? "_

"_It doesn't hurt. . . It's kind of. . . numb."_

"_That's not good."_

"_How does it look like? " _asks she, because she can't turn her head to look at it.

"_Not good. I can't stop the bleeding."_

"_So what now? " _she asks. He doesn't answer.

"_WHAT NOW? " _shescreams desperately.

"_Calm down." _he says quietly.

"_No!" _she yells, and suddenly a scene from a war movie occurs to her_ "Don't cut it off! Please! "_

"_No one's gonna cut off your leg. Now stop yelling and leave it to me. " _says he. He's voice is calm, and he talks slow and confident. Surprisingly this actually helps. Her panic starts to fade.

"_So what now?" she _asks, now that she managed to regain her self-possession.

"_What's your blood type? " _he asks after a few seconds of silence.

"_A+. " _she answers immediately. It's not like she doesn't wonder about that question, but she's just feeling too sick and tired. She decides to cooperate with him. She can't help herself, she can't even move. She has no one other to rely on but him.

Victor goes through the first-aid outfit again. He already used up all the bandages on her leg while she was unconscious, but it was no use. They were soaked in blood after a few minutes.

The bleeding won't stop. He wouldn't tell her, but the idea of simply cutting it off already crossed his mind. But he wouldn't do that. She's no use to him if she becomes a cripple, like her beloved Professor.

Victor's upset. And he doesn't like that. Not because he can't help her, but because he's trying to help her. Because he wants to.

Obviously, she's just a drag on him now. He should just throw her out of the car and drive away. That's what Sabretooth would do. But he's not doing it.

Why not? He's not sure. . . He remembers what happened in the woods. How she made him feel when she pressed herself against his back. That's no wonder. He's a man and she's a woman. A pretty one. He wanted to take her, but he hesitated.

That's not how he is when he wants a woman. He takes what he wants. He does no sweetharting, he pays no attention and he certainly does no nursing!

Finally he finds what he's been looking for: a hollow needle. No matter how much he dislikes the caring stuff, he's gonna try this one.

She's A+. That's luck. He has never done this before. As a matter of fact, this is just a sudden idea. But it's worth to give it a try. Not like she'd have any other chance. Girl's busted.

He sticks the needle in his vein.

"_What are you doing? " _she asks. She managed to hold up her head. Her eyes widen as she sees his blood. Lucky to her she has no view to her wrecked leg. She would just freak out.

"_I'm just trying something. "_

"_What exactly? "_

"_Your blood type is A+."_

"_So?"_

"_So is mine. "_

"_I'm not following."_

"_I have healing powers. My body regenerates itself from any injury. "_

"_Like Logan? "._

"_Yes." he smiles "Like Logan."_

"_So what are you doing now?"_

"_The stuff that causes the fast regeneration. . . It's in my blood."_

Kitty just realizes what he's up to.

"_No! You can't just inject me your blood! That's disgusting!"_

"_Disgusting or not, you don't have any other options. "_

"_Have you ever done this before?"_

"_No."_

"_Then rather don't."_

"_Too late, Kitten."_

"_WHAT!" _she screams.

Victor shows up the empty hollow needle. Her leg was so numb she didn't feel it when he stick the needle in it and pumped his blood in.

Her eyes widen. She wants to yell at him, she wants to scream his head off, but before she could, she breaks into a cold sweat. She can't speak, she can't move, she's paralyzed. Suddenly her body starts to shake like crazy. In a tick Creed's lying on her, pinning her arms to the seat. He's trying to hold her down with all his weight. She doesn't feel the pressure. All she can feel is intensive heat burning her veins. It hurts. It hurts so much!

She cannot believe it. She's dying! He killed her! She should have known. Breaking out Sabretooth? What was she thinking? If there is a mutant that deserves being captured by crazy mutant hater soldiers, that is Sabretooth.

Her anger fades away as the agony reaches the limit. And then everything turns black.

_about 5 hours later. . ._

Kitty slowly opens her eyes. She's feeling woozy. It takes her brain a couple of seconds recharge. Then she jumps and looks around.

She's sitting in the side seat. Creed's driving.

"_Finally! I started to think you fell into some kind of coma. " _he says grinning. Now she remembers everything.

"_You!"_ she yells_ "You tried to kill me!" _she smacks him on the face with all she's got.

Creed steps on the break, afraid he might drive the car against a tree.

"_Damn! Are you fucking nuts you little bitch! I've tried to save you! I did save you! For the second time today!"_

She looks at him. Then she looks at her leg. She can't believe it! It's almost healed. Only some bruises remained. And she's feeling fine too.

"_Oh. Wow! Look, it worked!" _she says smiling happily.

"_Yeah, it did."_ says Creed gloomily, rubbing his face.


	5. Pants story

**All cats are gray in the dark**

**by ladymaja**

Summary: Kitty (22 yo) is spending her summer vacation in Canada at Logan's cottage when suddenly she gets attacked and captured. In order to escape she's gonna need to take a helping hand from a killer.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Pants story

She hit him! She actually hit him! Unbelievable! After all he's done for her. He could have left her on the road side bleeding to death. He could have let the wolves tear her to pieces. He shouldn't have gone after her to the woods to begin with.

And she just hit him! And it kind of hurt. She's stronger than she looks like. He didn't see it in her, she could. . . Wait. No. Enough. He has to stop seeing the best of her! She dared to raise a hand on him. After he's been so generous! There's no excuse!

He looks at her and opens his mouth to yell at her, but. . .

She's stroking her naked leg. There are some bruises left, but even so her skin looks silky.

Right, he took her pants off so he can handle her wounds. He didn't have time to take a good look at her then. But now. . .

Victor can't take his eyes of her. He forgets he's been angry at her, he forgets the pain in his face, he forgets the wolves, the fact that he has no idea where they are and that they're being chased. . . He forgets about everything. He's just starring at her.

She's moving her hands up and down her bare leg. She's wearing white hipster panties. Not the bitchy kind but it still looks sexy. Her thighs are tense and her skin is flawless like porcelain.

His eyes travel higher. Her tank top is wet from sweating from the time her body was dealing with his blood. It sticks to her breasts showing the shape of her bra. He can even see her nipples poking out slightly.

He gulps loudly as he feels heat running down his body.

Her hair's a mess, It's all over her face. And she's smiling peacefully.

Victor's eyelids get heavy, but he can't stop starring at her. She's just so beautiful. Like an angel.

He can't remember ever feeling like this before. Usually if he gets horny. . . well, he does something about it. But now he's just lingering.

If he'd just jump at her, she'd phase and run away. If she could get shot of him, she'd probably freeze.

But that's not why he won't attack her. But then what?

His eyes widen as he realizes, he doesn't want her to be afraid of him. He doesn't want her to hate him!

Amazing! Last night she almost died. Now she's feeling fine. Except for the dizziness.

She's looking at her leg. It's in a good shape. If the healing will go on at this rate no scar will remain.

When she's done, she turns to Creed.

He's starring at her. First she doesn't know why, but then she remembers what happened a couple minutes ago.

_"Oh, I'm so sorry!"_

_"What?"_ asks Creed, as if he just woke up from a dream.

_"Well, for smacking you."_

_"Oh, right. It's okay."_ he says under his breath, as he turns back to the road.

_"It's OKAY?" _asks Kitty amazed.

_"Yeah. Whatever. Forget it." _and he starts the car.

Kitty's starring at him. Is he in a huff, or what? His face is expressionless, but for some reason she has the feeling he's upset.

She looks at his shoulder. His shirt is ragged and bloody but his skin seems to be fine.

That reminds her of the _incident_. He was bitten by that wolf. God, it was huge. And she was so afraid. She has never been this scared before. She thought she was gonna die. But she didn't. Because she saved her. He was injured while he was protecting her.

She looks at him as he's concentrating on the road. He looks kind of handsome. She didn't notice it before, because she was too busy with the _let's-hope-he-won't-kill-me _part.

Well, he's not the prettyboy kind of handsome, like Zack Efron or Orlando Bloom. Rather in a manly way.

Yeah. He's manly. . . She feels her face flushing red. But she doesn't turn away. He's too busy with driving to notice anyway.

He has blue eyes. Surprisingly, they make him look intelligent. He's unshaved, which makes him look really hot.

There's something about his ears too. She lingers a while. These ears. . .

Then she forgets about that as her eyes travel downwards. She has a clear view of his biceps. He's so strong. No wonder he could beat those wolves so easily. His arms are hairy too. She didn't know she could think that was hot but now, looking at him wearing this black, sleeveless. . .

Wait a sec. Why's he not wearing his coat? There's snow outside. It should be freezing. But it's not. She looks at the panel. Oh, the heating is totally up. But why. . . ?

"Oh, SHIT!" she yells. Creed - surprised by the dirty talk - turns his head from the road.

"What?"

"MY PANTS! WHERE ARE THEY?" - she screams in a little panic (and a whole lot of embarrassment).

Creed's blinking confused, than he breaks into laughter. He even stops the car, just in case, and leans against the wheel. He can't stop laughing.

Kitty notices her pants in the back seat and quickly takes them on. Her face's burning!


	6. The smell of civilization

**All cats are gray in the dark**

**by ladymaja**

Summary: Kitty (22 yo) is spending her summer vacation in Canada at Logan's cottage when suddenly she gets attacked and captured. In order to escape she's gonna need to take a helping hand from a killer.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: The smell of civilization

Kitty lies back in her seat. She haven't sad a word since the _pants-incident _'cause she's still mad at him. It's been 20 minutes now and he's still grinning like a Cheshire cat. She's totally pissed.

The car starts to choke and sputter. Creed manages to pull over. Right after that, the car dies.

_"Looks like we ran out of gas." _he says.

_"Great. Now what?" _They get out and look around. Creed sniffs into the air. Just like Logan usually does. They have a lot of common habits.

_"That way!"_ he says pointing left. _"I smell civilization."_

_"You smell civilization? What does civilization smell like?" _she wonders.

_"Cigarette smoke, fried food and gas."_ he says _"Everything we need right now."_

_"Yeah, except if it's the hunters."_

_"Well__,__ there's only one way to figure that out." he_ says and goes after the smell. She follows him.

_"What if it's them?"_ she asks.

_"Well, then we're gonna have to steel another car or some gas. I mean we can't just walk home from here. We're too far north."_

_"You could just walk home."_ she says in a low voice. He stops and looks at her but she's avoiding his look.

He really could just walk away. He doesn't need a car. He's Sabertooth. According to Logan, he's often mistaken for Big Foot by hikers. The snow and the cold is not a problem for him. He can survive in the wild on his own just fine.

_"That's right. I could."_ he says finally catching Kitty's attention. She's worried. Now she regrets what she said, giving him the idea of leave her back.

_"I could just walk home. It would take about two weeks to reach the borders. I could hunt animals and eat them raw, 'cause there's no chance to set a fire in this weather. I could survive the snow storms in caves or scratch a hole into the ice cold ground to sleep in. But if there's any chance to avoid that, I'm gonna snatch it!"_

And with that, he turns on his heels and walks on. She's looking at his back as he moves further. It takes her a couple seconds to realize, he just said _"No, I'm not leaving you here." _in his own standoffish manner. She heaves a sigh of relieve and start to run to catch up with him.

After about two hours of walking they find a small village in a valley. It's next to a pavement road. At least now he knows which way to go.

_"Thank God! It's not them." _says the Kitten next to him, and she heads down. Victor grabs her hand.

_"Wait! We don't know that for sure yet!"_

_"What are you talking about? Do you see any mutant hunters down there? I don't! Just let's go, and ask for some gas. I'm sure they would help people in need."_

_"Why would they help any random strangers, who ask for free gas? Don't be so trusty! What kind of trash are they talking into you at Xavier's? You know Kitten, people in the real world won't give you anything for free, no matter how nice you ask! That's not how it works! "_

_"How do you know that?"_ she replies angrily and phases her hand out of his grab._ "Have you ever asked for anything nicely? I bet you hadn't! I am not gonna go there and steal a car or even just gas!"_

_"You don't know for sure if there aren't any hunters! And even if there aren't, we might be wanted by them. You know, for money. Anyone would sell us off for a good cash!"_

_"You're being paranoid!" _she says and starts to walk down ways.

She's so damn annoying! She would just walk right into the hunters arms. Anyway, Victor follows her.

There's a small, raunchy dinner right at the edge of the village. Victor sniffs into the air. No sign of their enemy. But the smell of fried bacon catches his attention. He didn't even notice how hungry he was untill now. The Kitten must be even hungrier by now. He looks at her, and nods, giving her permission to go in. She smiles and opens the door.

As the bell above the door clangs, everybody in the dinner turns their way. In this case everybody means two men sitting at the counter, another at a table, a blond waitress and the cook of course, who's sitting behind the counter, having a break. He's smoking.

The Kitten sniffs at the smoke, but she sits down at a table and hangs her oversized coat on the back of her chair. Victor takes the seat opposite her.

The waitress comes up to them. She looks up and down on Victor and smiles.

_"What can I get ya'?"_ Victor reads the tag on her shirt. Her name's Cindy and she, unlike the Kitten, has the D-cups he loves so much.

Victor smiles back.

_"Anything, darlin'! As long as it's greasy__,__ and a lot of that."_ he says and she chuckles flirtatiously.

_"Fried eggs and bacon good to go?"_ she asks.

_"Make it double! And a mug of beer. Or two."_ they laugh.

_"What 'bout you, honey?"_ she turns to Kitty. Victor's still starring at Cindy, but when he doesn't hear any answer from her, he turns her way too.

If looks could kill. . . She won't move her eyes from him, and she looks so angry, and huffish and. . . jealous?

He's surprised. But he likes this situation. He winks at her and grins, to annoy her. But she just turns to the waitress and asks:

_"Do you have anything low-fat?" _God, she just so stuck-up! Not his type at all. Cindy on the other hand. . .

_"Water."_ says Cindy and laughs. Victor smiles too, and he shakes his head.

_"I'll have toast and scrambled eggs then."_ she says with an emotionless face. _"And some ice tea."_

_"You got it!" _she twitters, then she smiles at Victor once again, turns on her heals and goes to the cook.

Victor checks out her ass, and turns to Kitty.

She's not looking at him, she's starring out the window, but she looks mad.

_"What's wrong, Kitten?"_ he asks grinning.

_"Nothing's wrong! Everything's fine! And it's Kitty! Not Kitten! You may call me Kitty, or Katherine, or Ms. Pryde, but don't ever call me Kitten again!"_

Victor chuckles. Right now she's hissing exactly like an angry kitten.

_"All right then Ms. Pryde. If you excuse me, I need to go the restroom."_ he says sarcastically. He stands up and bows to her. She ignores him, so he just walks to the restroom.

What the hell was that? Did he just openly flirt with that tramp? Uhm. . . woman.

Well, technically they're not a couple or anything like that. But they came in together, they sit to the same table. . . If a man and a woman do that, you assume that they're a couple. You don't just walk up on them and flirt with him like that tramp. . . like that WOMAN just did. And he? He enjoyed it. He played along with her. Right in front of her! How humiliating is that?

She's so lost in her thoughts, she doesn't even notice them coming towards her.

One of them takes Victor's place, the other pulls a chair from another table next to hers.

The two guys from the counter. They're about 40 years old, they smell like cheese, wet dogs and alcohol, and they're missing some teeth. In a nutshell: They're disgusting!

_"How you doing, darlin'?"_ asks the one in front of her, the skinny one.

_"Did your boyfriend leave ya' all alone?" _asks the other. He's fat like a pig, and as he leans closer to her, she can tell that he smells like a pig too. She's feeling sick. His smell is so strong, she can't take it anymore. She just has to draw apart from him. Smell of civilization, yeah, right!

_"He'll be right back!"_ she says trying to hide the disgust in her voice.

_"Sure he will, honey!" _says the fat pig grinning _"Question is, will you still be here when he gets back?"_


	7. Basic experiences

**All cats are gray in the dark**

**by ladymaja**

Summary: Kitty (22 yo) is spending her summer vacation in Canada at Logan's cottage when suddenly she gets attacked and captured. In order to escape she's gonna need to take a helping hand from a killer.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: Basic experiences

Kitty's scared. This is the first time something like this happens to her. Well, that's maybe because she has never really been alone. She was always with her parents or with the x-men, or with other friends. But now she's alone with these two.

And she can't use her powers in public. That's just too risky. It's not like she can't protect herself, but still, she never had to fight without using her powers.

And Creed. . . Yeah. She wonders if he really went to the restroom. She can't see the waitress anywhere, so probably he's having fun with her somewhere.

That thought makes her feel sick in her stomach. And not just that. She notices she's actually holding back tears. That makes her cheek turn red.

The fat one notices that.

_"Oh, darnil'! Don't worry! We'll take good care of you!"_

_"Yeah!" _says the skinny one _"It's gonna be fun!"_

The fat one leans closer to Kitty again, and sniffs her neck.

_"Stop!"_ she yells and pushes him away.

_"Oh, honey! I know you don't mean that!" _says the skinny one and he pulls closer to her.

_"You wanna bet?" _they hear a deep, growly voice behind them. All of them look up in surprise. He's back from the restroom. He grabs the collars of the pigs and lifts them up high above the floor.

_"She's with me! YOU GOT THAT?" _he growls menacingly, flashing his fangs.

Kitty's speechless. Of course, this isn't the first time he saves her, but this time. . . this was more.

_"Sure, man!"_ says the skinny one. He's not far from pissing his pants. _"We were just making sure she was okay!"_

Victor growls again. He seems to be angry. Really angry. And he lets his claws grow. They don't notice that, because his hands are bellow their neck. But Kitty does.

_"Victor!"_ she yells. He picks up on that. He's never heard her calling him on his first name. As a matter of fact, it's been a long time anyone called him that.

She gently puts her hand on his arms.

_"No need to cause any. . . sensation."_ She looks into his eyes, then at his claws and back to his eyes and nods.

Victor pulls his claws back. The jerks heave a sigh of relieves. Maybe too soon.

He puts them back to the ground but he doesn't let go off their collar. They look at him confused. He looks them in the eyes. He looks serious. Then suddenly he shows a sneaky grin. They're about to shriek, but before they could, Victor hits their heads together, knocking them out.

Kitty sighs in annoyance. That was faked of course. She's not annoyed at all. As a matter of fact, that made her. . . feel nice. Oh well, let's just admit it! She loved it! But she wouldn't show him any sign of her looking at him as a hero. And there goes the hero image, passing out of sight as he steps next to them and takes their wallet.

_"What are you doing?"_ she asks.

_"What? I thought you didn't want to get off without paying for the food."_

_"Well, yeah, but. . . "_

_"No but. We'll eat our meals, and we'll still have some money for gas."_

She decided against arguing with him. So they sit down. Kitty noticed the waitress looking at them from the kitchen. So he wasn't with her. That kind of sets her at ease.

She serves their meals, and this time she doesn't even look at him. He doesn't seem to be interested anymore either. None of them says a word.

Not even Kitty. They just eat their meal. When they're done Victor drops the money on the table.

_"Wait a minute here."_ he orders. Kitty nods. He gets up and walks to the other guy, who's sitting a couple tables away. They talk, then he comes back to Kitty.

_"Who was that?"_ she asks.

_"Some truck driver. He said there's a gas station down at the corner."_ he says. _"You don't wanna steal a car" _she's not sure if that was a statement or a question.

_"Why would we want to steel one? We can pay for the gas now."_

_"Yeah. But those hunters know that car. They could easily track it down. And not just them. Anyone could notice it's not ours, since we don't have the keys."_

She's starring at her empty plate for a while. She didn't even thought of that before.

_"Let's steal one!" _she says.

_"What?" _asks he in surprise.

_"I know it's against the law. . . and basically everything I've every believed in. But I just want to get home. I don't wanna get captured again. God knows what they'd do to me. . ." _she looks up and her eyes meet his. "_By the way, you've been there for a while. What did they do to you?"_

Now he's looking down at his plate as he thinks.

_"Not much. They just took samples from my blood and my bones and stuff. You know basic experiences. They didn't talk to me and I spent most of the time knocked out, so I don't know much."_

Kitty's eyes widen. _Not much?, Basic experiences? _He talks about it as if it was just some everyday bother. He goes on.

_"I was in Phoenix. Collecting some card debts from. . . well, let's says some friends of mine. I was gonna surprise them, so no one knew I was there. . . That's what I thought. They attacked me in my hotel room. I didn't see it comin'. I was unprepared."_

_"And you have no idea who they are?"_

_"I wouldn't say I have no idea. I have some tips."_ he looks at her and his eyes narrow. _"What about you? Why did you help me to get out of there, anyway?"_

_"I couldn't get out of there alone. There were a million of them, remember?"_

_"Yeah, but why didn't you just phase out?"_

_"Well. . . " _she stops for a minute. Is it really a smart thing to tell Sabertooth about her weak point? She decides it's best if she lets her only ally in on her secret, just in case._ "The walls were electrified. I couldn't phase through it."_

_" Aha. . . But why did they capture you in the first place?"_

_"I don't know. I've been at Logan's cottage, when they. . . "_

_"Wait! YOU've been at LOGAN's place?"_

_"Yeah. I just needed some time to be alone. He said that place is perfect for that, so he lent it to me." _He looks surprised. She knew it was unusual for Logan to lend his place to anyone, but she didn't realize how much until now. The fact that Sabertooth's amazed surprises her.

_"Wait!" _he says _"So this means they were looking for Logan?"_

_"Possibly."_

_"Probably."_ he corrects her. She notices that he's starring at his plate again for a few seconds. He seems to be wandering. But before she could ask him about it, he looks up and smiles.

_"Let's go get a car then!"_

They're walking on the street. He's a few steps behind her.

Victor can't stop thinking. They were looking for him and Logan too. Those equipment. . . and that base of theirs! You can't get stuff like that, not even from the black market. They obviously have some connection to the government. And they obviously know a thing or two about mutants. There's only one person who could go through with that.

He looks up as the recognition hits him. For the first time in years he opens he's mouth and speaks out his name. . .

_"Striker!" _


	8. The Kitten that broke the law

**All cats are gray in the dark**

**by ladymaja**

* * *

Sorry you guys it took me so long to update, but school started to kick in. I should be writing my environmental management home assignment right now. But it's so annoyingly BORING that I thought I just finish this chapter now. Thanks!

* * *

Summary: Kitty (22 yo) is spending her summer vacation in Canada at Logan's cottage when suddenly she gets attacked and captured. In order to escape she's gonna need to take a helping hand from a killer.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: The Kitten that broke the law

_"What did you say?" _she asks as she turns back.

_"What?" _he looks up at her.

_"You said something."_

_"I was just talking to myself. It's nothing." _he lies.

_"Okay."_ she says and she shrugs her shoulder.

They're walking on the street watching the cars. There aren't many. She's still not completely okay with the idea of stealing, but it's the best they can do now.

_"How about that?"_ she points at a silver Audi. All the other cars seem to be at least 15 years old rust buckets.

_"That? I thought you prefer fancy cars, but if we steal that, I can assure you they're gonna report it missing in a sec. And cars like that are pretty conspicuous around here."_

_"Yeah, but I thought only rich people can afford a car like that, so they won't miss it. I mean look at the others. I'm sure they use those every day. They need them. I'm not gonna steal the only car of a poor family!"_

_"Kitten, we're definitely not on the same wavelength!"_ he says laughing.

_"How about this? It's faster than the other wrecks here, and it's grey. Not outstanding at all."_

_"Oh, now we're talking! I like that!"_

He walks to the bar the car's parking in front of, and stares in the window. He finds the car's owner immediately. Tall, skinny man in an elegant suit. He's about 50 and he has a bitter face. Not that he's in a bitter mood or something, he just has one of those bitter faces. He marks out of the drunk locals.

_"What are you doing?"_ she asks as she walks up to him.

_"Looking for the owner."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"Well, he has the keys."_

_"Can't you just hot-wire it like the other?"_

_"I could. But I don't want to. Everyone would notice if I have to duck everytime I start the car. Besides, without the keys you can't drive it and I'm not gonna drive all way back to New York on my own!"_

_"But you're not gonna hurt him, right?"_

_"I am gonna hurt him, Kitten, but I don't NEED to kill him, I guess."_

_"Well. . ." _before she could say anything Victor dashes away, and disappears behind the bar. Kitty notices that the bitter suit guy's not in the bar anymore.

She bends the building and behind it she finds him stepping on the poor bastards' neck. The guy faints before she could say a thing.

"Wha. . . what. . .?"

"The end justifies the means. We need to get back to the states, and like you said, he's rich, he'll get over it."

Before she can open her mouth to reply, he throws the keys to her.

"You drive now!" he says and walks past her. She's blinking at the keys. Well, as well be hanged for a sheep as for a lamb.

She runs after Victor, who's already at the car waiting for her, and pushes the unlock button on the key.

They get in and he looks at her.

"Why are you grinning?" he asks. She looks like a five year old kid who accidentally got locked up in a candy shop after closing time.

"You know, Logan and the others usually don't let me drive."

"Why? You don't have a driver's license?"

"I do. And just because I didn't squeeze through the first exam that doesn't mean my license's less worth!" she put the key in the ignition.

"How many exams did you have?" he asks suspiciously.

"I passed the eighth one!" she says and her smile turns a little insane-ish.

"WHAT?" before he could say anymore, she steps on the pedal. The car's shooting! Victor's desperately trying to fasten his seatbelt, but it just keeps slipping out of his hands. Hitting him on his jaw back ways.

Kitty doesn't notice that, she's too busy 'driving'.

"Hah hah ha!" she laughs "I don't believe this! I stole a car! I stole a car and I'm driving!" she yells as she scorches down the road, out of the town, with the horror-stricken Sabertooth on the side-seat.


	9. Same ears

**All cats are gray in the dark**

**by ladymaja**

Summary: Kitty (22 yo) is spending her summer vacation in Canada at Logan's cottage when suddenly she gets attacked and captured. In order to escape she's gonna need to take a helping hand from a killer.

**Chapter Nine: Same ears**

Victor's driving the car now. The Kitten's sitting next to him with her arms crossed, she's in the pouts.

_"Oh come on, Kitten! You almost killed us twice in less than 5 minutes."_

_"I knew what I was doing. And besides, we weren't really in danger! I can phase and you can heal in no time!"_

_"Yeah, I could heal, but that doesn't mean I enjoy getting injured!"_

Kitty rolls her eyes and groans irritated, what reminds Victor of a hissing angry cat. That makes him chuckle.

That chuckle catches Kitty's attention. It's deep and growly just like. . . LOGAN'S!

All the little things about him she didn't know where to put suddenly start to make sense. Before she could stop herself, she turns to him and asks:

_"Are you and Logan related?"_

The question gives Victor a jump. His foot slips off the pedal and the car dies in the middle of the street. He looks at her in a shock. He opens his mouth but he can only gawp. That goes on for almost a whole minute before he finally pipes up something. And that something is a weak: _"What?"_

They're looking at each other for awhile. Kitty has an inquiring look on her face, while Victor's rather stricken and shocked. She realizes he won't be able to say more so she decides to explain her whole train of thought to him.

_"Your grunt, your chuckle I mean, it's like Logan's. I mean exactly like Logan's! I've noticed it before I just didn't know where to put it until now."_ he still has the same expression on his face so she goes on.

_"So I thought about it. You two have the same healing powers and you both are kind of feral types. And you're both older than you look like, you both have fought in wars, the same wars, I'd even bet the same battles. You speak the same way, you move the same way, even your attitudes are common. Not to mention your ears look exactly like his. "_ He finally shows some reaction, he hides his ear with his hand, but still can say anything. He's still shocked so she goes on.

_"So I thought two men from the same age, with the same powers. . . and the same ears. . . There has to be some connection. You are relatives! I'd guess you're brothers. The conflict between you two. . . it's like brotherly feud. You meet every once in a while and you fight. But none of you actually gets hurt, well you do, but nothing your healing powers couldn't handle. You've been fighting each other for so many years and yet you're both alive. You never really wanted to kill him, did you? Cause he's your brother! Logan doesn't remember! But you do! Everytime you look him up, you're actually checking up on him! You just want to know if he's okay. And you don't tell him because. . ."_ she thinks about it for a second then she continues.

_". . . You're mad at him for some reason!"_ and with that she's done.

Victor's starring at her. She's right. She's got it all right. For all those years, for all those decades he kept this secret. No one, not a goddamn telepath, not even Xavier could get this information out of his head. No one, not a psychologist, not any of their enemies managed to patch the fragments of this secret.

And then comes this girl with that innocent look on her face. And after spending only two days with him, she just puts the pieces together and states that he and Jimmy are brothers.

He doesn't really know how to handle this. He takes his eyes off of her, not without difficulty, and starts the car.

She's looking at him gently while he drives. That was a sensitive spot. Of course. Sabertooth is Wolverine's brother. She can't believe it. She wasn't even sure she got it right. She just said what she was thinking. But his silence proved her right.

His face is expressionless. He's just starring at the road. But she can see it that he's upset and worried and. . . kind of sad.

_"I'm not gonna tell him."_ she says gently. He looks at her surprised. She smiles at him warmly.

_"It's family business, I'm not gonna meddle in it. Don't worry, Victor."_

Victor looks at her. She's so. . . she's just so. . . He can't help but smile back at her.

That's a fond moment but it doesn't last much longer. Suddenly his expression changes and he stops the car.

_"What's wrong?"_ she asks.

_"Shhh, listen!" _he says and she does as he tells her to. There's a growing roaring noise.

_"A helicopter!"_ he screams. He gets out of the car, so does she and they start to run into the woods. After a minute he stops and sniffs into the air.

_"What is it?"_ she asks.

_"We're surrounded!"_ he says and suddenly hunters appear in front of them. They turn around and run, but after a few steps a few more of them rise to view there too.

Victor grabs her arms and tries to pull her closer but they shoot between them to apart them. The helicopter's noise is really loud now. It must be really close. They shoot at them again. Kitty phases and Victor jumps up to a tree. They shoot after him. He's not fast enough this time. The bullets hit him and he falls off the tree. They run towards him with handcuffs and injection shots.

Kitty runs to him and fights those who try to near him while he regenerates his wounds. But there are too many of them. He looks at her. She's kicking the gun out of a hunters' hand. Another one's behind her. She turns around and punches him. She doesn't notice that the other guy whose gun she just kicked pulls a knife. Victor's eyes widen.

_"KITTY!"_ he screams.

She turns around but she's not fast enough. The knife's in the middle of her chest.

Victor's starring at her, he's not sure if she managed to phase in time. Then blood starts to stream down her body. She didn't make it.

She fells on the ground. Victor growls angrily, so loud and vicious that all the hunters get terrified. He's angry, he wants to massacre all of them! He wants to rip out Striker's heart!

He stands up and he's ready to attack when somebody stabs him in his back. He feels dizzy and numb and he collapses. The last thing he sees is her, with that huge knife in her heart. Her eyes are open, but she's not blinking. She's not breathing either. She's dead. And he can't help her. He feels something warm streaming of his face. He's not sure if it's blood or tears. Could be both. Then everything turns black.


	10. Dead is just dead

**All cats are gray in the dark**

**by ladymaja**

Summary: Kitty (22 yo) is spending her summer vacation in Canada at Logan's cottage when suddenly she gets attacked and captured. In order to escape she's gonna need to take a helping hand from a killer.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: Dead is just dead

_"Arrrrrrrrggg! Grahhhhhhhh!"_ Angry screams are echoing in the hallways of the seemed-to-be abandoned military base. Victor's locked up in a cage. He's bleeding. He gets off the ground and dashes against the bars and fells on the ground again. He screams loudly, grabs the bars and shakes them furiously.

_"Let me out!"_ He kicks the door. His ankle gets twisted, but it doesn't bother him. It'll heal soon anyway.

_"I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!"_ he screams again and dashes against the bars once more.

A man walks in the room. He's wearing military uniform. His white hair is well-combed and he's smiling.

_"Now now, Victor. Calm down! You're only hurting yourself. The cage is made of adamantium; you can't break out of here."_

_"Striker!" _he growls. _"Where is she?"_

_"Who? You mean the girl? She's in the pathology." _Victor growls again this time more viciously and kicks the bars.

_"Listen to me mother fucker!"_ he growls menacingly_ "When I get out of here, and I definitely will, I am going to rip your heart out through your throat!"_

_"First of all, I doubt you'll ever manage to escape again. Second. . . since when are you so protective? The only person you ever seemed to care about was your brother. And since he left the team no one mattered to you. You were even ready to kill him when I told you to."_

_"That's right. I hated him for leaving the team. I hated him for leaving me. I hated him because he left! But you know what? He didn't! He asked me to come with him but I didn't because I wanted to play the devil, I wanted to release the beast inside of me! I've listen to your lies and I let you control me! I was the one who turned my back on Jimmy! I should've left with him when he asked me! I would've never become so miserable if it wasn't for you. I would've never become a monster if it wasn't for you! You made me hate my own brother! You used me as a weapon, as a fucking dog! And now you dare to lay a finger on that girl. . . !" _he would continue. So many thoughts are in his mind about her, but he just can't speak. Instead, all that comes out is a long grunt.

_"You can blame me as much as you want. Nothing changes. The girl's powers are indeed interesting. It wasn't my intention to eliminate her. In fact I could have used her DNA. Or use her to find Logan since we find her in his territory. But that doesn't matter now. I'm gonna find him sooner or later anyway. And you. . . I'm sure I'm gonna figure out something for you. Even though your healing factor's not as strong as your brother's, there are some experiments my scientist would love to try on you. And since you're not working for me, there's no reason for us to hold back."_ he says in a disturbingly calm voice, and leaves the room. From the hallway he hears Victor's growly scream and smiles.

In the pathology room two men are standing next to a table. A young woman is lying on it. Her clothes are covered in blood and there's a knife in the middle of her chest.

_"So can we still use her DNA?"_ asks the younger man.

_"Don't be an idiot! She's been dead for 5 hours."_ says the older one.

_"Yeah, but she was a mutant, I mean you can never know. . ."_

_"True. But she's dead. And dead is just dead. Still the Colonel wants us to dissect her."_

_"Like now? It's 10 pm!"_

_"Calm down! We can do it tomorrow. Just prepare her and you're done for today, okay?"_

_"Sure, you're the boss! Good night!"_

_"Night!"_ says the older man, and leaves the room. The younger one pulls the knife out and undresses the girl. He thinks she's hot. Too bad she's dead. He tosses the bloody clothes into the waste-bin, and he turns the lights off on his way out.

The only light in the room comes from the neon lamp from the hallway.

Her dead body's just lying there with the huge open wound in the middle of her chest.

Suddenly the wound starts to close up. After a few seconds it's completely gone. Her body quitters, her mouth open and her lungs fill up with air. Her heart starts to beat and her eyes spring open. . .


	11. Wake up Victor!

**All cats are gray in the dark**

**by ladymaja**

Summary: Kitty (22 yo) is spending her summer vacation in Canada at Logan's cottage when suddenly she gets attacked and captured. In order to escape she's gonna need to take a helping hand from a killer.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven: Wake up Victor!

Kitty woke up naked on an autopsy table.

"A nightmare. This is a nightmare." she says. She's shaking because she's cold and terrified. It takes her a couple of minutes to remember what happened.

She touches her chest. _I was stabbed. I remember. I died! And I came back. But how? _- she thinks. _The wound is gone. Not even a scar remained. Wounds don't just disappear. Unless. . ._

_"Victor!"_ she says under her breath. _Right. He gave me his blood. Is it possible that it's still in my system?_

She looks at her chest again. _Oh crap! I'm naked!_

She gets off the table and looks around the room. All she finds are some blue scrub suits. She pulls on the pants and the shirt. They're a little baggy and she finds it annoying that she's not wearing any underwear plus she's barefoot, but it's more than nothing.

She silently phases her head through the door. There's none there, so she slips through the door. She decides to check out if Victor's there somewhere too. Not like she would have much chance to get out of there wearing only scrubs while there's freezing out there.

Victor's lying on the ground. He's exhausted and bloody, though all his wounds healed by now.

He can't stop thinking. All the things that happened in these few days. . . He's thinking about the Runt. . . Jimmy. They grew up together. He was his family. Then he hated him for decades.

He was the one who made the mistake, not Jimmy. He can see that now. But maybe it's too late to change things between them. They're never gonna be like a family again. He knows how their relationship was before. But Jimmy doesn't remember. All he knows is that there's some connection between them and that they were enemies. He doesn't know that that's not how it always has been. Christ, he thinks they always have been mortal enemies!

Hah, mortal enemies! If Victor really wanted him dead he'd already be dead! It's just. . . brotherly feud. . . as the Kitten called it.

Pretty little Kitty. . . She was so. . . cute! He usually hates this characteristic. But it didn't bother him about her. She was beautiful, and smart, and strong.

He remembers the time they escaped from here the first time. When she was fighting the guards. And when she dared to let him free. That was the first time she impressed him. The first of many.

He starts to weep slightly. _God! I don't believe I'm crying! _He wipes the tears off with his hand and falls into an anxious sleep.

A couple minutes later he wakes up when someone tosses him.

_"Victor!" _it's her voice. _I must be still dreaming._ - he thinks. But then he gets tossed again a little harder.

_"Victor! Please, wake up!"_ his eyes spring open.

_"Kitty?"_ he turns around. And there she is. She's fine. She's alive, and she smiles at him.

_"Are you okay? You're covered in blood!"_ she says right before he jumps at her and hugs her. She's so surprised she doesn't know how to react. He's squeezing her tight and he nuzzles up to her hair breathing her in.

_"God! I thought you were dead!" _he says and she's not sure but he's voice was so. . . was he crying?

_"Oh, yeah. Seems so your blood is still working in me."_

_"What?"_ he asks. Right, he almost forgot that. _How could I forget that! God, I'm an idiot!_ - he thought.

_"Get up now, Victor! We need to get out of here!"_

* * *

I know, I know. It took a little too long to upload again. Sorry about that ^_^'

But I've got 2 new chapters for you this time! And I'm already working on the next one!

Bye! And don't forget to review!


	12. In the broom closet

**All cats are gray in the dark**

**by ladymaja**

Summary: Kitty (22 yo) is spending her summer vacation in Canada at Logan's cottage when suddenly she gets attacked and captured. In order to escape she's gonna need to take a helping hand from a killer.

* * *

Okay guys, sorry it took so long. But exam period is finally over, so is subject recruitment (which keeps getting more and more complicated year after year btw. . . ) So, anyway! This chapter is why this story is rated "M"!

Please leave a review, but don't forget that this is my first fanfic! Thanks!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve: In the broom closet

The alarms are shrilling. Everyone's running. The security lights are all on.

They soon noticed that the two of them were gone.

Kitty and Victor didn't manage to get out of the building in time. The walls are electrified.

_"Damn security cams!" - _she mutters as they're running down the hallway.

The guards are teeming in the whole building.

Kitty and Victor are hiding in the hallway both breathing heavy.

"_We're not gonna get out of here, are we?" - _she whispers.

"_It's not gonna be as easy as the first time, but. . . "_

"_There they are!" - _a voice comes from the corner.

"_Crap! Run!"_ - Victor yells and they run the opposite direction.

They hear voices in front of them right after the corner.

"_We're surrounded!" - _she moans. Victor can't deny that. He notices a door right next to them. It's a broom closet. It's locked. And he can't find the lock. _What now?_

It's like Kitty heard the question, she kicks the door. Surprisingly it springs open immediately. They rush in. Victor pushes a button and the door closes.

Kitty leans against the door, Victor's right behind her. They hear them talking on the hallway. Something about "where did they go" and "disappeared into nowhere".

The two of them are holding their breath back. They're holding it until they hear them go away. Kitty takes a deep breath. This is the first time she notices how narrow this place is.

She and Victor are _pressed up to eachother so close. And they're both breathing heavy. Well, that's because of the excitement from the running. The adrenalin is still in their blood. And it won't go away._

She can feel his breath on her nape. It's warm and she feels a shiver travel up her spine.

She can feel him breathing through his nose. _Is he breathing me in? _– she wonders. The thought makes her feel hot all over her body. She's grateful there's no light in here. She's sure she's red all over her face.

He moves closer to her. And she leans against him. It feels so exciting. Her heart starts to bump in her throat as she closes her eyes and tilts her head back. He lifts her hair off her neck and nuzzles up to the bare skin. Kitty's fighting to hold back her moans. She loses immediately as he puts his hand on her hip and slowly moves it to her belly. A loud moan breaks out of her throat. Victor covers her mouth with his other hand. He didn't expect her to react so intense. He has barely touched her yet.

She's so beautiful, and she obviously wants him. There's no reason to hold back now. Except for the whole situation maybe. Being hunted in a locked up building and all. . . But what does that matter when she's so close to him. And she smells mesmerizing.

He leans closer to her neck - not moving his hand from her mouth - and gently bites her. She moans again against his palm, this time with more passion. She's so sensitive, and she's shaking between his arms. No woman had ever reacted so cute to his touch yet.

He keeps kissing and biting her neck, with one hand on her mouth, the other around her waist pressing her closer to him. Kitty reaches behind and drives her fingers though his hair. She grabs his wrist with her other hand, pulls it off of her mouth and places it on her breast.

_What the hell? - _he thinks. _She's not that innocent after all._

He grabs her breast and roughly pulls her against him, this time as tight as possible. She can definitely feel his excitement. She nuzzles up to him with all her body moving slightly up and down, causing him to moan. He slides his hand up under her shirt. She's not wearing anything under the scrub suit. He's grabbing and squeezing her soft breasts. They're just as big to fit right into his palms. She raises both her arms above her head and reaches back to tangle her fingers his hair. Now there's nothing in his way. He keeps one hand on her breast and slides the other under her pants. She releases a shaky moan.

He moves his finger up and down, first slowly, than his rhythm starts to speed up. She can't take it anymore. She pulls his hands away from under her pants and shirt with a confident swing. Then she turns around and kisses him. The kiss is rough and passionate. She pulls her thigh up to his waist. He grabs her shirt and pulls it off of her. She pulls off his. Their naked bodies rub against eachother. Victor can't take it anymore. He pulls off her pants, grabs both of her naked thighs and pulls them up to his waist, without breaking the kiss. At the beginning her arms are around his neck but after a few seconds, she reaches down to undo the button on his pants and unzip his flies.

He pushes her against the door and enters her rapidly. She screams in passion and digs her nails into his back. He growls like an animal as he keeps roughly thrusting her hot pulsing body against the door again and again. She crosses her leg behind his waist. He wraps her hair around his fist to pull her head back, and kisses her without breaking the rhythm of their hips. She keeps scratching his back and his arms as she's getting closer.

He speeds up and Kitty reaches her limits. As the pleasure takes over, her body starts to shake like crazy, causing him to join her in ecstasy.

It takes like an eternity until their breathing levels. They look eachother in the eyes, and linger for a couple of seconds.

Finally Victor opens his mouth.

"_Look, I. . . " - _before he could finish, someone starts to bang on the door, and they both wince.

"_Here they are!" _– yells a voice. _"I found them! Open the door! Open the door, damn it!"_


	13. Up and away!

**All cats are gray in the dark**

**by ladymaja**

Summary: Kitty (22 yo) is spending her summer vacation in Canada at Logan's cottage when suddenly she gets attacked and captured. In order to escape she's gonna need to take a helping hand from a killer.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen: Up and away!

Kitty and Victor get dressed quickly. There's no time to think about what they just did.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

They can hear them banging on the door. They're trying to break it in with something heavy.

Victor looks around in the closet. The place is really narrow, and there's not much light, but that's not a problem for his feral eyes.

_"Up there!"_ - he whispers to her ear. She looks up. There's a blowhole above them. Victor kneels down and Kitty steps on his palm, while he helps her to keep her balance by holding her hip with his free hand. Then he stretches his legs and pushes her up to the blowhole. All this without any words.

_It's like we've always been a team._ - she thinks. Then there's a loud bump on the door. It creaks and it moves from the hinges, but it's still stuck.

Kitty decides there's no time to waste. She phases through the grid. Then she phases her head and arm back and reaches for Victor. He jumps up and grabs her hand. With the same swing she pulls him through till his chest. He's really heavy, that's all she could do. So she keeps him phased by keeping her hand on his shoulder, and lets him pull himself up.

Just as Victor's feet disappear behind the grid, they hear the door creaking and falling out of the wall.

Kitty and Victor don't move. They don't want to risk to get noticed.

_"I thought you said they were in here! "_ - they hear one of the men yelling.

_"I thought they were! I swear I heard some groans!"_ - another one replies. Kitty's face turns red. It's so embarrassing.

_"Like you swore the girl was dead?"_

_"She was! She got stabbed in the heart!"_

_"She didn't seem to dead to me a minute ago!"_

_"She. . . she could be a healer too! We found her where Logan was supposed to be! And she didn't escape while we thought she was dead. She stayed to get Sabertooth! There could be some connection!" _- Victor's eyes widen. He somehow overlooked that she saved him again. He's gonna have to thank her later.

_"She's not a healer!"_ - his attention goes back to the conversation. _"We examinated the blood sample we took before she escaped the first time. There's no way she's a healer!"_

_"Then what, Will? What do you think she is? A ghost? A freakin' zombie? "_

_"I think you messed it up!"_ - they growl. Victor can smell the testosterone in the air. Another man stands between the two.

_"Save that for later, boys! We've got work to do! "_ - he says. The two, Will and the other guy, linger for a second, then they give in and leave the room, to look for the two runaways.

Victor looks at Kitty. She's carefully leaning above the grid, so that she can see if they already left or not. He can still smell himself on her. He can smell the compound of her sweet scent and his manly arousal. He can feel the warmth he left on her skin. The animal inside of him wants to take his mate again. But this isn't time. Still, he can't keep his eyes off her. Her hair falls on the left side of her face as she leans closer to the grid, leaving him a clear view to the right side of her neck. He notices the small bite marks and hickeys he left there. They slowly fade away.

_That's not normal _– he thinks. Her system should have worked off his blood by now. Or at least most of it, there could be some leftover. But not enough to heal her wounds so fast.

Kitty looks up at him and finds him watching her. He looks concerned.

_"__What is it?__"_ - she whispers.

_"__Nothing.__"_ - he says. _"__I'm just glad, they didn't notice us up here__.__"_

_"__Yeah.__"_ - she smiles _"__Idiots.__"__ - _she looks around the air duct. It' so narrow Victor barley fits in.

_"__Thank God, the sealing wasn't charged.__"_ - she says. Suddenly her eyes widen as if a little bulb just got lit above her head.

_"__Hey! Do you think we could get out through the roof?__"_

Victor's eyes widen for a moment then he smiles warmly.  
_"__Smart girl.__"_ he says, and smiles again as he sees her blush at the compliment.

They agreed it's worth a try, but they have to be careful.

Kitty slightly phases her head through the ceiling, just as much so that she can take a peek from the floor of the next storey above them. The area seems to be clear.

She phases through and pulls up Victor too. He then quickly and quietly lifts her up to the next air duct above them just like the first time. The next floor seems to be clear too.

_How far could the roof be? - _Kitty wonders for a moment. This moment is just what the hunters needed to get there and point their guns at her without her noticing. She pulls Victor up.  
_"__ Watch it!__"_ - Victor screams.

Just in time! Kitty phases them both so the bullets lose their targets. Victor runs their way on all fours, like an angry lion and jumps at them. Kitty runs after him to help him and that's why she doesn't notice the soldier behind her with a particularly large gun. Victor - still fighting with his enemies - looks up at the running Kitty and yells.  
"Behind y. . .!"

Before he could finish, the man fires the gun. To his surprise, it's not bullets that come out of the gun, but some kind of lightning ball.

Luckily Kitty phases in time, so the lightning ball doesn't kill her, but the pressure pushes her against Victor and the soldier, and all of them against the wall. The wall cracks open and water shoots out of a broken pipe. They're all soaked.

Victor stands up and looks around. Kitty seems to be fine; she's sitting on the ground rubbing her head. The hit knocked out the soldiers. There's only the one with the plasma gun thing left at the other end of the hall. Victor runs against him. The poor unfortunate guy tries to fire the gun again, but fails. Seems so it needs some time to recharge.

Victor punches him at the face and he falls on the ground unconsciously. At the very same moment they hear a loud boom, and the ground shakes under their feet.

_"__What was that?__"_ - Kitty asks. Like an answer they hear a voice coming from the walkie-talkie on the knocked out man's belt.

_"__We're under attack! Repeat! We're under attack! Every weaponed squad to the south door!__"_

Kitty and Victor look at each other in disbelief.  
_"__Luck?__"_ - she asks.

_"__We'll see, I guess.__"_ - he says trying to hide the confusion in his voice.

Suddenly there's another explosion right next to them. As Kitty was already on the ground she gets out of it quite lucky. It was a close call though. Victor, on the other hand, is not that lucky.

The explosion throws him against the wall.

His skull crashes, and his blood paints the wall red. He's not moving.

Kitty's senses are blunt. All she hears is a long, loud beeeeeeeeeeep.

She opens her eyes. First, everything seems to be foggy.

Slowly it betters. She can see that there's a huge hole on the wall, still smoking from the explosion.

Someone steps out of the hole.

_Oh, God! Another soldier?_ - She asks herself as she tries not to faint.

The man steps next to her and grabs her by the arm. He pulls her up surprisingly gently. She looks at his face. The fog disappears from her head, and she gasps in surprise. The man smiles and says:  
_"__Gotch'ya, Half-pint!__"_

* * *

Okay, okay this person only calls Kitty "Half-pint" in the cartoon series X-men: Evolution. But it just seemed to fit so nicely! ;) (I could've written "Kiddo" too. Well, whatever!)

Let's see if you know who that is! Review! XD


	14. Three reasons

**All cats are gray in the dark**

**by ladymaja**

Summary: Kitty (22 yo) is spending her summer vacation in Canada at Logan's cottage when suddenly she gets attacked and captured. In order to escape she's gonna need to take a helping hand from a killer.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen: Three reasons

_The man steps next to her and grabs her by the arm. He pulls her up surprisingly gently. She looks at his face. The fog disappears from her head, and she gasps in surprise. The man smiles and says:  
"Gotch'ya, Half-pint!"_

_"Lo-Logan?"_ – Kitty's voice's weak. He smiles and gently picks her up. She's not in the state to walk.

Kitty's relieved. She's finally saved! She's feeling dizzy and she's just about to give in the pain and tiredness and fall asleep – or let's just say faint – in Logan's arms when she hears him growl. She snaps up her head in fear that they might be under attack again.

She looks around but no. Nobody's in the hallway but her, Logan and. . .

She turns the way Logan's starring.  
_"Victor!"_ – she whines. He's lying on the ground under the big patch of blood on the wall his head left there when he slammed against it. He's still unconscious.  
_"Victor?"_ – Logan looks at her in disbelief. _"Since when is he just "Victor" to you?"_ says he, his voice turning from surprised to indignant.

She hops out of his arms. Logan's eyes widen. She was barely conscious a second ago.  
_"What the hell's going on, Half-pint?"_

She doesn't hear the question. Not literally, her hearing is fine now, she's all fine now, thanks to Victor's blood. But why won't he move? Why won't he heal? Is he. . . . . . No! No way! Logan's been through a lot worse and he was always fine.

She steps closer and leans above the body. She swallows a shriek by covering her mouth with both hands. His head is wrecked! There's a huge open wound in the back of his head. She can see his cracked skull an-. . .a-and. . . smashed brain!

She clenches her eyes and tightens her hands on her mouth trying to fight the urge to puke. She shivers and falls on her knees. She can feel her eyes well up.

_"Kitty."_ – Logan comes up to her. He looks at Victor too and gasps. Kitty's sitting next to his arch enemy clutching her knees, and he's pretty sure she's about to cry.

He wants to question her about what's going on. He wants to know why Sabertooth is here, and why she's crying for him. But she looks so sad and desperate. This isn't the right time for questions. He puts his hands on her shoulders trying to comfort her.

He hears a puff noise and looks up. Kurt is standing behind him.  
_"Did you find Keety?"_ – he asks. Logan moves slightly to show him the shivering Kitty under his arms.

_"What happened? Is she okay? . . . I s that SABERTOOTH over there?"_ – he asks in a shock.

_"Yeah. Status report?"_ – Logan says with a hint of _save-the-questions-for-later_ in his voice.

_"Uhm, Cyclops, Iceman, Jean, Rouge and Storm are holding up the armed forces, Beast is still in the Blackbird in case medical attendance is needed. . . . . Is medical attendance needed?" –_ he asks anxiously looking at Kitty. Logan seems to be unsure. He then grabs Kitty's shoulders, this time more firmly and pulls her up.

_"We're leaving."_ – he says.

_"Wha- Wait! You wanna leave him here?"_ – she yelps indignantly.

_"Why?"_ – he asks as he raises his eyebrow.

_"Why? We can't just leave him back helpless to the enemy!"_ – she groans. Logan clenches his teeth, grabs her wrist and pulls her towards the hole on the wall.

_"Give me ONE reason why I shouldn't."_ – he says grumpily. She phases her wrist out of Logan's grab.

_"I'm gonna give you THREE!"_ – she yells.  
_"One: He saved my life. Two: It's inhuman to leave someone to get captured and tortured! And three: I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT HIM!"_ – she screams at him angrily.

_"Fine!"_ - Logan groans in annoyance. _"But as soon as we're out of here, I expect an explanation! And it better be good!"_ – he then turns to Kurt. _"Nightcrawler, teleport him to the Blackbird then come back for us!"_

Kurt looks at Sabertooth. Then back at Logan. _Is he serious?_ – he asks himself, then he decides rather not to have a quarrel with the angry Wolverine. So he does as he said.

-  
_couple minutes later on the Blackbird. . ._

_"You seem to be fine!"_ – says Hank with a warm smile as he finishes examining Kitty. She can't help but smile back.

Victor's in the back of the Blackbird. He's still unconscious but he was fastened with belts just in case he wakes up. Which is unlikely for now. His heart's beating and his wounds started to heal, slowly, because he lost a lot of blood.

Kitty looks at him. A couple minutes ago, she was with him in the broom closet. It was incredible. To her. She doesn't know about him. They had no time to talk about it and get thinks straight. Things happened too fast.

Logan catches her watching Victor and growls. Kitty looks at him worried. Thank God, that pipe in the wall broke, when that guy shot them with that plasma gun, and get them both soaking wet. Otherwise Logan would have noticed. He would've smelled it on them. He probably would've killed Victor on sight and never spoke to her again.

Kitty's heart clutches. She never wanted to disappoint him nor hurt him. She can imagine the face he would've made if he figured out what had happened in that broom closet between her and his brother. . . Right, that's the other think that could crash his world. She promised Victor she wouldn't say a word, but then again she couldn't even if she wanted to. She couldn't hurt Logan.

_"Kitty?"_ – Jean's voice brings her back to reality. She's sitting next to her and gently puts her arm around Kitty's shoulders. She hopes Jean didn't read her mind. No. She wouldn't. Jean respects her privacy even in a confusing situation like this.  
_"Are you all right? Tell us what happened!"_ – she asks. Everyone turns to them. They're dying to know what happened.

_"Well, as you know, I was on a vacation, and. . ."_ – she tells them the whole story – but she carefully leaves out the "sex with the enemy" and the "brother bound" part.

Their mouth dropped when she told them she was attacked by wolves and he gave her his blood to save her. She saw Logan's eyes widen at that part.

_". . . – and then there was that explosion, and that threw Victor up against the wall and that's when Logan came."_ – she finished.

Everyone is starring at her in shock for like a whole minute. Kitty's starting to feel a little awkward so she decides to break the silence.  
_"So what's up with you guys?"_ – Finally her cynicism wakes Hank from the 'coma' and he blinks.

_"You said he injected his blood? Such unprepared procedures can be lethal! Especially when it's about mutants with different d.n.a. structures!"_ – he explains.

_"Yeah!"_ – Kitty said a bit irritated. _"And you know what else can be lethal? Bleeding to death after a pack of wolves tries to rip off your leg!"_

_"I just. . ."_ – Hank tries to apologies but Kitty cuts him off.

_"I know. I'm just saying. The circumstances weren't ideal, and he did the best he could. . . I owe him! He could have just left me there to die, but he didn't."_ – she says the last part in a low voice.

_"Well, that's. . . unusual."_ – says Scott looking over at Sabertooth's body. _"I can see why you wouldn't leave him there."_

_"Yeah."_ – she whispers.

_"I'm still worried about the blood."_ – says Hank.

_"Oh, come on! I told you! It happened! That's it. Look, if it makes you feel better I promise I won't do any blood transfusion with our enemies the next time I get kidnapped by mutant-hunters and attacked by wild animals!"_

_"No, Kitty. That's not what I mean. . . Look, if he injected it more than two days ago, and it couldn't have been a bigger amount than a standard first aid __hypodermic needle could carry, then your system should have worked it up by now. Yet, you said__ after Logan had blown the wall you experienced __dizziness, confusion, headache, a lack of feeling, anxiety, blurred vision and so on. . . these are the __symptoms of a concussion. And yet here you are, obviously fine and healthy." _– says Hank anxiously.

_"What are you trying to say?"_ – Logan asks with a little concern in his voice.

_"Maybe the blood transfusion did more damage than good. . ."_


	15. Need for a whiskey

**All cats are gray in the dark**

**by ladymaja**

Summary: Kitty (22 yo) is spending her summer vacation in Canada at Logan's cottage when suddenly she gets attacked and captured. In order to escape she's gonna need to take a helping hand from a killer.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen: Need for a whiskey

* * * At the Xavier Institute * * *

Kitty's sitting next to Victor's bed in the infirmary. He's still unconscious even though technically he has completely recovered.  
_"Why won't you wake up?"_ - she asks silently. No response. She sights.

She hears the door open behind her. She hears a grunt. There's no need to turn around to figure out it's Logan.  
_"You should rest."_ - he says _"You've been up since we got back. Take a break!"_  
She sighs, she knows he's right. She really does feel tired.

_"You promise you won't kill him while I'm away?"_ - she asks.

_"I promise I won't kill him while he's unconscious!"_ - he says jokingly. She rolls her eyes and starts to walk towards the door, but she turns back to look at Logan.

_"That was a joke right?"_

_"I won't do anything unless he provokes me."_ - he says keeping his eyes on Victor.

_"He doesn't want to hurt you."_ - she replies silently.

_"What?"_ - Logan turns to her but she's already gone. _"What's that supposed to mean?"_ - he wonders.

On her way to her room Kitty goes by Hank's office.  
_"Kitty!"_ - she hears her name and stops by the door. The Professor and Hank are staring back at her.  
_"Do you have a minute?"_ - the Professor asks.

_"Sure. What is it? Are my tests ready?"_ - she asks.

_"Yes and the results are. . . interesting."_ - says Hank. Kitty starrs at him with a sign of confusion on her face.

_"Interesting in good way or interesting in a bad way?"_

_"Well, that's complicated."_ - Hank says.

_"Okay, now I'm scared! What is it?"_ - she says nervously.

_"It seems so that Sabertooth's blood, the part of his DNA that is responsible for the regeneration, to be more exact, has kind of. . . adapted to your genetics. . . "_ - the Professor says _". . . for good."_

_"What? What does that mean?"_ - Kitty asks with wide eyes.

_"It means the blood caused no damage but certain . . . changes."_

_"Huh?"_ - Kitty's dumbfounded.

_"Your body adapted the regeneration factor."_ - Hank says.

_"How is that even possible? I never knew powers can be transferred by injecting blood!"_ - says Kitty amazed.

_"They can't."_ - so the Professor _"Not usually. You see, a lot of people are working on ways to transfer mutant powers. The one that kidnapped you is one of them. These experiments are illegal and the process is very complicated and dangerous. They have to find and identify the part of the mutant DNA chain that is responsible for the power, the part of the homo sapiens DNA chain where the mutant part would be replanted. Of course this part of the human DNA chain is already taken by an original, usually functionless gene. They have to destroy this part and replace the mutant gene. These operations are usually lethal."_ - the Professor says in a low voice. Kitty slowly nods.

_"You see, Kitty. . ."_ - he goes on. _"This part of your DNA chain was occupied by an extremely reaction prone gene. As soon as it met Sabertooth's gene, it adapted and perpetuated it."_ - Kitty's mouth drops open.

_"Wha- wha-what?"_

_"This is a unique instance. Your body was acceptant towards his regeneration factor."_ - Hank says.

_"So it was. . . luck? I accidentally caught regeneration power?"_ - Kitty's stunned.

_"We could say so."_ - Hank says _"Your wounds will heal faster, you won't get sick, and you can expect bellow par aging pace."_

_"Oh."_ - Kitty sighs _"I see. This is a little too much for a day. I'm going to bed now. Good night."_

_"Good night, Kitty."_ - Hank and Charles look at each other concerned.

Victor opens his eyes.  
New place. New smells. Everything's unfamiliar. He's lying on a bed, connected to a heart monitor, wearing a white shirt and grey sweatpants he doesn't remember putting on.

He sniffs into the air. He can't smell Striker, that's for sure. Another sniff. Kitty! Kitty was here recently. And Jimmy too, and. . . the bald man, the redhead and the hairy gorilla guy. . . _Wait a minute!_ - he thinks - _Is this the fucking Institute?_

He takes a closer look at the T-shirt he's wearing. There's an "X" on the left side of it.

Victor's feeling sick. He tumbles back down on the bed, and puts his hand to his forehead.  
_"There's no fucking way I am wearing an X-men shirt."_

_"Well, we couldn't let you lie there naked. There are kids in this place."_

Victor hops up in panic and sees Jimmy lying against the doorframe. There's only one word that comes to his mind.  
_"Kitty?"_ - his voice so full of concern and tenderness, not to mention high. He couldn't stop it, it just popped out. Logan raises his eyebrow.

_"She's fine."_ - Victor's extremely grateful for that he didn't go into his outburst. But he was happy too soon.

_"Why? You worried?"_ - Logan asks with his eyes narrowed. Victor doesn't know how to answer that. What should he say? What should he lie? He looks at Jimmy and his heart sinks. Suddenly he feels incredibly tired of this little game he's been playing with him since he left Weapon-X.

_"Yeah, I was worried."_ - he says honestly. Logan's eyes widen. He's searching his face for any sign of lying, but there's nothing. He's just starring into his eyes confidently.

_"She told me you saved him from a pack of wolves."_

_"Yes."_ - his expression emotionless.

_"Why?"_

_"I figured she could be useful if I run into Striker's men again."_ - that is the truth. Well, a part of it leastways.

_"Striker?"_ - Logan scowls.

_"Oh, right. You don't remember. He's the guy who's responsible for those."_ - he says as he points at Logan's arms.

Logan's eyes widen again.  
_"What?"_

_"He was our superior when we joint this team, Weapon-X."_ - Logan's winces at that name. While his quest for his lost memories and past, he met the name Weapon-X. But all data was either classified or deleted. All he knew it was a secret division of the army, and that's where he got his dog-tag. Without noticing he started to fiddle with it. Victor grinned.

_"Yeah, that's where we got those. I got rid of mine right after I "quit". "_

_"You're saying we were in the same team?"_

_"We've been a team way before that."_ - Victor grins, fleshing his fangs. But there's no threat in that smile.

Logan's confused. Creed is acting weird. He stared acting weird when he didn't attack him as soon as he saw him in the doorway. He always knew that there's some connection in their past, but he never knew it went so deep. He seems to know a lot about him.  
_"I want to know more."_ - Logan states.

_"And I want to see Kitty."_ - Victor replies. Logan let's out his claws.

_"If you think I let you near her. . . "_ - he lours. But Creed's face remains calm. Logan straggles for a couple of seconds. When he sees that he has no intention to attack, he pulls his claws back.  
_"She's sleeping. I sent her to bed about an hour ago. She wanted to stay here until you wake up but she was exhausted."_

_"She was here with me while I was healing?"_ - his voice's filled with softness. _"She's fantastic."_

_"She is."_ - Logan says trying to read Creed's smiling face. _"Tell me more about my past!"_ - he snaps.

_"Tomorrow."_ - says Victor and he crawls back to his bed.

_"Now!"_ - yells Logan.

_"Or what? Are you planning to beat it out of me? You know I'm gonna tell Kitty!"_ - he says grinning.

Logan freezes._ Is he joking with me? Is Sabertooth really joking with me?_ - he thinks.

_"Now get out! I need some sleep!"_ - and with that, he pulls the cover up to his neck as he turns his back to Logan and a minute later he's snoring.

Logan just stars at him stunned. Then he walks out the infirmary with his eyes still wide open and runs his fingers through his hair.  
_"I need a whiskey."_

_

* * *

_A/N:

Hi, Guys!

I just wanted to tell you about the Professor's speech about genetics. . . I completely made it up! So if anyone has some idea about genetics (- I don't -), please don't be mad at me for writing unrealistic nonsense!

Thanks!

And don't forget to review!


	16. Night visit

**All cats are gray in the dark**

**by ladymaja**

Summary: Kitty (22 yo) is spending her summer vacation in Canada at Logan's cottage when suddenly she gets attacked and captured. In order to escape she's gonna need to take a helping hand from a killer.

* * *

A/N:

Hey Guys!

I thought I should warn ya! There's some grown up stuff in this chapter too!

I'll try to update soon!

Bye!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen: Night visit

Victor sits up in bed. It's 3:22 am according to the clock on the wall and he can't sleep. Probably because he's been sleeping since he was knocked out in Striker's base.

He gets up and walks to the door. He picks up Kitty's scent on the hallway and follows it. He needs to see her. He needs to hear her voice.

On his way to her room, he walks past Jimmy's. He can smell and hear him. He's snoring. He didn't tell him everything last night and he's not going to any time soon. Not as long as he sees him as an enemy. It's his mess, and he needs to clean it up before he can go into the details.

Later about that. Now he needs to find Kitty. Her room is in the end of the hallway. He's not sure if he should knock, she's probably asleep.

He opens the door, and there she is. Sleeping in her bed, with a purple plush dragon in her arms. She kicked off her covers, so he can see she's wearing a light blue, mid-thigh long nightgown. Her hair's all over her face. She's beautiful.

He carefully sits next to her on her bed and brushed her hair from her face. She slowly opens her eyes and yawns. When she sees him she smiles.  
_"Victor. I was worried about you."_ - her voice is sleepy. He smiles back at her.

_"You look beautiful."_ - he says. She sits up and wraps her arms around his neck. He pulls her on his lap and embraces her. They stay like that for about five minutes in silence when Victor finally opens his mouth.

_"I've talked to Logan."_ - she pulls away a little so she can look him in the eyes.

_"What did you tell him?"_ - she asks.

_"I haven't told him anything about you and me, or him and me. I've mentioned Striker, the guy who captured us, and that I've known him before he got the adamantium. I don't think I should tell him about our 'relation', yet."_

_"Yeah, I agree! It would be too early. . . What about OUR 'relation'? "_ - she asks with a sly grin. He smiles back and pulls her closer to his face.

_"I think that would upset him more than the fact that his mortal enemy is his own brother."_ - he whispers and kisses her hard.

She grabs his hair and pulls him closer to her mouth. Their tongues are wrestling. She suddenly hears a buzzing noise coming from his throat. She pull away slightly, her lips still on his.  
_"What's that noise?"_ - she whispers.

_"I'm just growling."_ - he says. Kitty giggles.

_"No, you're purring!"_

_"I don't purr!"_ - he protests, than pulls her back to the passionate kiss. Now the noise's twice as loud, and it's undeniably a purr. She pulls away to smile, but is back on his lips a second later.

He lays her down to the bed and crawls on top of her. She looks up at him, cups his face and moves her hands down to his chest.  
_"Nice shirt!"_ - she smirks. She grabs it and phases it off of him.

_"Nice trick!"_ - he replies. _"Can you do that with this one too?"_ - he asks as he grabs her nightgown.

_"Pull it!"_ - she says teasingly. And so he does. It comes off of her body as if she wasn't even there. He stars down at her naked body and the purring starts again. She chuckles and pulls him down for a kiss.

First he's playing with her silky hair with his fingers, while he's pressing his chest against her breasts. Then he moves his hands down and grabs them. She breaks the kiss for some air to moan silently. He's gently licking her earlobe and neck like a cat. Then he goes down to her breast and carefully bits her nipple. She moans again, this time louder. He quickly puts his finger to her lips.  
_"Shhhh! Logan's asleep! You don't wanna wake him up!"_ - he whispers. She nods.

_"Now where were we?"_ - he goes back to her breasts, licking and kissing them. She has to bit her forefinger to keep the moans under control.

She wraps her legs around his waist, hitches her toes into the waistband of his sweats and quickly pulls them off by stretching her legs.

He moans loudly surprised by the unexpected move. She quickly covers his mouth with her hand.  
_"Shhhh! You don't wanna wake up Logan!"_ - she whispers with a naughty smile and quickly licks his lips teasingly.

He smiles back. Kitty's lying on her back waiting for his next move. He grabs her thighs, pulls her up and positions himself between her legs, ready to enter.  
_"Don't tease me, woman! I'm not the patient kind of guy!"_

She smirks and lifts her hips up to his. He growls as he loses control. He slams into her and mutes her moan with a kiss. He keeps thrusting her with a rough rhythm, not giving her time to adjust to him. To his surprise she doesn't even needs that. She quickly catches up to his moves and spreads her leg wider for him. She urges him closer by pressing her hands low on his back.

To hold back the moans is the most difficult part for both of them. He feels like cumming but it's too early for her. So he sits up, pulling her on his lap with her legs around his waist. This'll help to speed things up for her.

He suddenly pushes himself all the way inside of her causing her to collapse into his arms. He's in control. He moves confidently while all she can do is to hold on to him. She's so close, he can tell that.

When the time comes they roughly bite into each other's neck to quell the screams.

They're lying next to each other, breathing heavy. When they calm down a little, he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer.  
_"Victor, is this a fling?"_ - she asks silently. He kisses her forehead.

_"No, it's not just a fling. But. . . listen. . ."_ - he stops for a moment. _God, this is hard!_ - he thinks.

_"Kitten, listen, I can't stay with you! It would only lead to pain!"_

_"Why?"_ - she asks, her voice tells him she's about to cry.

_"Honey, I have enemies. Like those who captured us! And I can't count on the X-men coming to my rescue every time I get in trouble! I don't want you to get hurt because of me! And. . . and you. . . " _- he takes a deep breath before he continues. _"Honey, I can't give you the normal, safe life you deserve. I can't grow old with you! When the time comes and you. . . die. . . I'll still have centuries ahead of me. There's no future for us!"_

Kitty can see THIS is the main reason he's unwilling. Time to enlight him!  
_"First of all, Victor, I got involved in our little. . . running-for-our-life game, before I let you out of that cage! I got captured without you! And you know why? Because these are hard days for mutants! There's a bomb about to explode between mutants and humans, and that normal, safe life you've been talking about. . . it's highly unlikely for me to get with or without you. Keeping me away from trouble is a weak excuse for you to back out of this relationship. I'm an X-man, I'm gonna be in the frontline of this war! It would be safer for me if you'd be there for me!"_

_"Kitty. . ."_ - he starts but is cut off by her.

_"And your second reason. You can cross that off from your list too."_ - she sits up. Her face's a little unsure.

_"What are you trying to say?"_ - he asks confused as he pushes himself up to rest on his elbow.

_"I'm not sure if it's good or bad news but seems so I'm stuck with your powers."_

_"What? You mean it permanented? That's impossible! It took decades for Striker to figure out how to do that! No way it was just injecting some blood!"_

_"Well, it seems so my genes like your genes! The Professor told me it was a unique match. I'm not gonna age slower than you."_ - she says. Victor's glaring back at her with wide eyes.

_"Shit!"_ - he says and leans back in bed starring at the sealing. Kitty's looking down at him waiting for his reaction. He finally looks up at her and smirks.

_"Guess we were meant to be, Kitten!"_ - she smiles back and crawls on top of him, resting her head on his broad chest. He strokes her hair.

This changes everything for him!


	17. Adamantium – pros and cons

**All cats are gray in the dark**

**by ladymaja**

Summary: Kitty (22 yo) is spending her summer vacation in Canada at Logan's cottage when suddenly she gets attacked and captured. In order to escape she's gonna need to take a helping hand from a killer.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Adamantium – pros and cons**

The following morning - well, technically it was already morning when they fell asleep, but. . . - Kitty and Victor wake up earlier than the others. They opened the windows in Kitty's room, just to get rid of the "gust", changed the sheets and everything so Logan wouldn't find out about them.

about 20 minutes later

Logan opens his eyes. He's always the first one to wake up among the X-men. He puts on a pair of jeans, and a white T-shirt. He's planning to go to the infirmary to talk to Creed. He owes him some answers.

He opens the door and staggers. Creed's smell is everywhere in the hallway. He follows it to Kitty's room. No way had Creed dare to near her while he was just a couple rooms away. He opens Kitty's door expecting the worst. But the room's empty.

He sniffs into the air but there're too many different smells because the window's open. He notices that Creed's smell leads further down the hallway. He obviously went downstairs. And there's another scent in the air. . . Kitty's!

_"No way, that bastard took her!"_ - Logan growls as he runs down the stairs. The smell leads towards a door. He extends his claws. His blood is boiling. If Creed laid a finger on Kitty. . . He swings the door open, ready to attack, then he freezes in surprise.

Kitty and Victor're sitting at the table opposite each other peacefully, with their breakfast in front of them. Victor's holding a cup of coffee in one hand, and a newspaper in the other, Kitty's eating cereal. She's wearing a light pink dressing gown, he's only in his sweat pants.

They both look at Logan - who froze into his combat pose - puzzled. Victor raises his eyebrow.  
_"Jumpy much?"_ - he mocks his 'secret' little brother. Logan's face's all red. Kitty's never seen Logan blush before. He pulls his claws back and sits down on a chair next to Kitty looking suspiciously at Victor.

_"Pardon me! I didn't expect Sabertooth at my dining table!"_ - he growls sarcastically. Victor just smirks and continues reading the newspaper. His calmness irritates Logan like hell!

_"Well. . ."_ - Logan draws back his attention. _"It's 'tomorrow' now! So talk!"_

Victor and Kitty look at each other briefly. Logan frowns.  
_"Tell me she doesn't know more than I!"_

_"Look, Runt. . . "_ - Victor starts. _"The story's like this. . ."_ - he stops for a moment. To Logan it looks like an impact pause but Victor's just considering how to tell him what he wants to know without spilling the beans.  
_"You and I've fought in wars. Lots of wars, and we survived them all. That's what we did. Kill and survive. Even when we were executed by our own. This, however, was noticed by him. Striker, the man I told you about last night, and he invited us to his 'special' squad, called Weapon X."_ - Logan winced at the name.

_"We agreed, because he promised that we could use our powers freely. It all went well, until Nigeria. Striker was looking for a meteor, which contained a special type of metal."_

_"Adamantium!"_ - Logan grits his teeth. Victor nods.

_"When the locals wouldn't tell us where the meteor was, because it was located at a holy place or something, he ordered us to. . . 'eliminate' them."_ - Logan and Kitty's eyes widen. She hears the story for the first time too.  
_"Did I. . . ?"_ - Logan asks weakly.

_"No. You didn't. And you wouldn't let us either. That was the time you left Weapon X." _- Victor says in a low voice, and Logan's not sure but there's a hint of hurt in his voice.

_"But wait! If I left the team before they got the adamantium than how did I get the claws?"_ - he asks confused. Victor chuckles.

_"Well, technically, you always had the claws! They were bone claws though, the adamantium's just a coating."_

Logan looks at him with wide eyes. He extends his claws on his right hand and stars at them. He always thought these claws were surgically planted in his arms. That they were completely alien. But no. They were a part of him, just like the rest of his bones. Covered in metal. Still, that knowledge does make him feel better about himself.

_"You got that later, when Striker tricked you back to his base and made you agree to the operation."_

_"I agreed to it?"_ - he yells in disbelief. Now that's something he could've lived without to know.

_"You did. I mean, it wasn't forced, but like I said, he tricked you."_

_"How?"_

_"With me, mostly."_ – Well, technically it was mostly the girl, Silverfox, but that would just hurt him unnecessarily. She's dead. There's no reason to bring her up.

Logan growls anyway.  
_"Why me? If you were on his side why didn't he use YOU as a lab-bunny?"_

_"Oh, I wish he would have! He kept me on his side by promises, that one day I'll get stuff like that too."_ - he says pointing at the claws. _"But apparently our powers aren't that similar after all." _- he smirked bitterly. _"He was afraid you would hunt him down for vengeance, since I wasn't there to protect him from you after I learnt that he used me, so he shot you in the head with an adamantium bullet."_

Logan had a question about that but Kitty appeared to be faster.  
_"So? Even if he shots through his adamantium skull, it'll heal in no time, right?"_ - she asks.

_"Right. The bone heals, the brain heals, but the memories. . . "_ - Logan and Kitty both wince at the realization. So this is how Logan lost his memory. Logan looks angry, and sad, and lost at the same time. Kitty puts her hand on his shoulder and gently squeezes it. Logan looks at her, she's smiling at him encouragingly. He smiles back at her gratefully, then he turns back to Victor.

_"And that's the guy who kidnapped Kitty?"_ - he asks.

_"Yep."_

Logan feels terrible. It was him who Striker wanted, and Kitty had to suffer. And the best part: It was Sabertooth who saved her. Logan growls, gets up and leaves the room.

_"Logan!"_ - Kitty calls after him and is about to get up to go after him, but Victor grabs her hand.

_"Give him some time, Kitten."_ - he says. She looks after Logan but sits back on her place. They sit there in silence for a while.

_"Why did you want that operation? The adamantium, I mean."_ - she asks.

_"What do you mean? It'd make me invincible!"_ - he says surprised at the question. He thought it was obvious.

_"Are you kidding me? Have you any idea how hard it is for Logan to swim! To even stay on the surface when in water?"_

_"Well. . ."_ - he never thought about that. _"Maybe but have you any idea how much it can hurt when you break your bones after you'd been. . . I don't know! Hit by a car?"_

_"Yeah, but if you break your bones they heal, but if something happens to Logan's bones, like. . . they buckle or something, that's permanent!"_

_"That metal's indestructible, Kitten! What on earth could buckle them?"_

_"Oh, I don't know! For example. . . MAGNETO!"_ - she says sarcastically. _"You, know! Your old friend? He could crumple him like a piece of paper! And since that stuff is 'indestructible' he'd be stuck like that as long as Magneto wants him to."_

Victor's dumbfounded. He never thought about that. The girl's only 22, and she's already more sharp-minded than him.

_"I didn't know about Magneto back then!"_ - he says finally.

_"An irreversible operation, by an obscure, mutant-hater general and his mad scientists, doesn't sound good to me anyways."_

_"I thought I was invincible back then, and I was ready to do anything to keep it that way."_ - he confesses bitterly. She puts her hand on his and squeezes it.

_"Well, I'm glad things turned out the way they did."_ - she says smilingly. He takes her hand into his and kisses it gently.

_"So am I, Kitten."_

He really is. He has done many mistakes, things he would change if he could, but. . . Sitting here, peacefully, with his Kitten's hand in his. . . Those mistakes lead to this moment. So things really did work out well.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi!

So, the part Victor tells Logan about the past was a little sketchy. Well, you've seen the movie! The 107 minutes long movie. . . Well that I'm most certainly not gonna write down! J

Anyways, no one commented on my last chapter. Is it getting boring? Should I just stop this story? Or rewrite it or something? Give me a hint!

Bye


	18. Spilling the beans

**All cats are gray in the dark**

**by ladymaja**

Summary: Kitty (22 yo) is spending her summer vacation in Canada at Logan's cottage when suddenly she gets attacked and captured. In order to escape she's gonna need to take a helping hand from a killer.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Spilling the beans**

Kitty's sitting in front of the Professor's office, playing with her thumbs. Victor's been in there for almost an hour now. What the hell are they talking about? Is Victor confessing to the Professor? She hopes not. Well, at least not about them. She knows that the Professor would never enter her mind without permission, but Victor's. . . He still counts as a threat. Maybe he scanned his mind, just to find out if he's up to something bad, and find his memories of her.

She turns crimson red at that thought. Logan appears at the end of the hallway.

_"What's up Half-pint?"_ (A/N: I'm just gonna stuck with 'Half-pint' now, my Kitty character is rather from Evolution anyways. Now back to the story. . .)

_"They're still in there."_ – she says_. "Do you think the Professor's gonna read his mind?"_

_"He better!"_ – grunts Logan. Kitty frowns.

_"Oh, come on! He's not a monster, you know!"_

_"You don't know him, kid."_

_"Neither do you! You only know about the things he's done after you lost your memory!"_ – she hisses defensively.

_"That and what he told me this morning! You were there too! He's never done anything good!"_ – he growls. Kitty's face softens with sadness.

_"He saved me. Doesn't that count as good?"_

Logan's face softens too. He puts his arm around her shoulder and pulls her closer.

Kitty goes on.  
_"Logan, I understand why you're mad at him. You have a reason. He's been a threat to you, he hurt you anyway he could for so many years but. . . But you don't know his reasons?"_

Logan looks at her puzzled. He always thought Creed did what he did because he's a monster. That's what he thinks. But Kitty didn't ask what he thinks but what he knows. The truth is he doesn't know much about the guy.

_"Logan, you only know one side of him. The one he always showed you. But people are more complex!. . . Listen to me! You don't know his motives, you're just guessing. So please, be open to what he has to say to you! Let him explain!"_

Logan pulls a little away so he can look her in the eyes.  
_"Do you know something I don't, Half-pint?"_

Before she can say anything the door opens, and Victor appears. He looks surprised finding Logan there. He looks at Logan, then at Kitty, then at Logan's arm around Kitty's shoulder. He freezes for a brief moment, then walks out the room to give space to the Professor.

_"Logan, do you have a minute?"_ – the Professor asks.

_"Sure, Chuck."_ – says Logan. He walks into the office and closes the door behind him.

_"I've seen that look!"_ – says Kitty smiling slyly at Victor.

_"I don't know what you're talking about!"_ – he lies.

_"You know, you don't have a reason to be jealous!"_ – she says as she stands up and hugs him. He hugs her back.

_"You know very well that there's an animal inside of me. And that animal doesn't like other males around his mate."_ – he says matter of factly. Kitty giggles. No one has ever called her his 'mate' yet.

_"Logan's like a brother to me."_ – she says.

_"Tell this to the animal, Kitten!"_ – he says jokingly. She breaks the hug and gently punches him on his shoulder.

_"You wanna go take a walk around the mansion?"_ – she asks. He nods and holds out his arm. She holds on to it and they start to walk towards the exit.

_meanwhile in the Professor's office_

_"What do you mean he's no threat? He's SABERTOOTH, damn it! Do you really think it's a good idea to let him walk around in the Institute?" _– Logan's freaking out.

_"Calm down, my friend. You don't know him well enough to jump into conclusions. It's a fact, he did reprehensible things, while his time on Magneto's side, but I think there's potential in him. There's more than a beast. I am more interested in the man that lives inside the beast. He's not just an animal, Logan. People are more complex than that. We don't know what has driven him to act the way he did."_ – the Professor says. Logan smirks.

_"You talk like the kid, Charles."_

_"Kitty is very wise for her age, Logan. She sees things clearly. She has great affect on Sabertooth. You should listen to her!"_

meanwhile in the garden

_"So did he read your mind?"_ – she asks.

_"No. Mind tricks usually don't work on me. He didn't even try. We just talked."_

_"About what?"_

_"Mostly about you."_ – he says. She blushes. _"Not about THAT, Kitten! Calm down."_ – he chuckles. _"About what happened out there. Our escape. The wolves. Striker. . . "_

_"Oh, thank God!"_ – she sighs in relief. _"I was afraid he would find out something embarrassing."_

_"Well, I did tell him you stole a car!"_ – he mocks her. She lets go of his arms and punches him on his shoulder.

_"YOU took the key from that guy!"_ – she hisses.

_"Yeah, and YOU took the car! I remember you yelling 'I don't believe this! I stole a car! I stole a car and I'm driving!' right before you almost killed us, you Psycho Driver!"_ – he laughs. Kitty punches him on his arm one more time, right before she bursts out laughing too.

Victor calms down a little and looks at her. She's so pretty when she laughs.

He grabs her wrist and pulls her into a kiss. She's too surprised to react at first, but soon she kisses him back. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her up, so he doesn't have to bend down to reach her. Her arms are now around his neck and the kiss is getting more and more passionate. She wraps her legs around his waist, so he doesn't have to hold her and his hands are free to travel on her body. He strokes her back, grabs her ass but his hands end up tangled in her soft hair.

She smells so damn good. His senses are filled with her. That's why he doesn't notice. . .

_"CREED!"_

They jump apart in surprise (and fear.)

_"Explain yourself, before I cut your goddamn head off!"_ – Logan yells in fury. He's claws are already out.

_"Logan, calm down!"_ – Kitty tries to reach him, but he's seeing red. She steps between them. _"We were. . . we. . . "_ – she doesn't know what to say. There's nothing she could say that would calm him down. Logan looks at Victor viciously.

_"Is there anything else you left out of the story, mother f***er?"_ – he yells. Victor smiles and shrugs.

_"I am your brother."_ – he states simply, as it is so obvious.

Time stops. Logan's in a shock. He's just standing there like a statue. Kitty's looking at Victor with wide eyes. He looks at her and shrugs again.

_"What? I might as well be hanged for a sheep as for a lamb."_

* * *

**A/N:**

Thank you guys for the reviews! They made my day! :D

I have a lot of free time this week so I'm gonna upload soon! And since the story's getting close to its end I may be able to finish it this weekend! (IF nothing comes up!)

Anyways, don't forget to review! Bye!


	19. Deal with it!

**All cats are gray in the dark**

**by ladymaja**

Summary: Kitty (22 yo) is spending her summer vacation in Canada at Logan's cottage when suddenly she gets attacked and captured. In order to escape she's gonna need to take a helping hand from a killer.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Deal with it!**

Kitty's sitting in front of the infirmary room.

_"Kitty!"_ – she hears someone yelling her name. She turns to her right. Rogue and Bobby are running towards her. They stop next to her.

_"What happened?"_ – asks Rogue breathing heavy.

_"Logan's in there."_ – she answers pointing towards the door with her head.

_"We know! We heard!"_ – says Bobby in a rush. _"But what happened?"_

_"Did Sabertooth do something?"_ – Rogue asks.

_"He passed out."_ – Kitty murmurs.

_"What?"_ – asks Rogue.

_"He passed out, Rogue! He literally just passed out!"_ – she yells. That's the truth. That's what really happened.  
_"We were in the garden. The three of us and. . . something. . . happened. . . Logan. . . saw. . . And he was in a shock. . . he just froze and. . . and didn't move for like two minutes and. . . and then he collapsed!"_ – she explains or at least she tries to, but she fazed. She's obviously panicking.

_"Kitty, calm down!"_ – says Rogue and she starts to stroke her back with her gloved hand. _"It's okay! I'm sure he's fine!"_

_"But what the hell happened?"_ – Bobby asks. Rogue elbows him on his ribs to shut him up.

_"Hey!"_ – they all look up. Scott, Jean and Ororo arrive. Then there's a quiet bump.

_"What's going on?"_ – asks Kurt. (A/N: Yeah, I'm not gonna toil with accents, I'm having enough trouble writing in English. Sorry!)

_Great, they're all here._ – thinks Kitty.

_"Someone please just tell me what is going on!"_ – says Jean. She seems to be worried. They all are a little jumpy since Victor's here.

_"Logan saw something and he passed out."_ – says Bobby.

_"What? What did he see?"_ – asks Ororo.

_"Us."_ – murmur Kitty. They all look at her. She's staring at her feet.

_" 'Us'? "_ – asks Jean.

_"Me and. . . me and Victor."_ – she says. There's silence for a couple of seconds.

_"Oooh."_ – says Jean, Ororo and Rogue in a chorus.

_"What?"_ – asks Kurt. _"I don't get it!"_ – all the boys look clueless.

_"Where's Sabertooth now?"_ – asks Ororo.

_"In there with the Professor and Dr McCoy."_ – Kitty answers pointing at the infirmary's door.

_"I still don't get it!"_ – says Kurt. Kitty grunts in annoyance.

_"HE, LOGAN, SAW ME, KITTY, KISSING SABER-DAMN-TOOTH IN THE FREAKING GARDEN!"_ – Kitty screams angrily. Her face is crimson red. - _"Do you get it now?"_

All the girls are starring at their feet, blushed in the awkwardness of the moment. And all the guys freeze, just like Logan did before.

_"Oh, God! Please don't faint you too!"_ – Kitty craves.

_"You. . . him. . . wha. . . why? . . . wwwww."_ – that's all Scott can mumble.

_"You. . . SABERT-. . . gar-. . . -den. . ."_ – that's Bobby's striking reaction.

_"I. . . . . . . . . No."_ – and that was Kurt. There's another minute of awkward silence until Jean finally speaks up.

_"So. . . you and him?"_

_"Yep."_

_"You know he's. . ."_

_"Dangerous? Yeah."_

_"But you. . ."_

_"I can handle it. He wouldn't hurt me, you know. He's just. . . complicated."_

_"So, you're saying it's not a onetime thing?"_ – Rogue asks. Scott winces.

_"No. It's not."_

_"I can see why Logan freaked out."_ – says Ororo.

_"Yeaaah. . . that's not exactly why Logan freaked out."_ – she says.

_"Oh God, Kitty. What is it then?"_ – asks Rogue a 'little' stressed.

Before Kitty could answer the door opens and Victor appears. They all look at him with wide eyes. He looks at them, and then he turns to Kitty.

_"I assume you told them."_ – he says.

_"Only about you and me."_ – she answers.

_"Stop! Okay? Just let's stop for a minute!"_ – says Scott. They can tell he's trying to fight the panic back. _" 'Only' about you and him? What the hell does make you and him being together an 'only'?"_

_"Well. . . "_ – says the Professor behind Victor. _"It seems so Logan and Victor have the same father. They're brothers."_ – he says calmly.

Everyone – except for Kitty and Victor of course – are standing there with their mouths dropped. Wolverine and Sabertooth. . . the mortal enemies. . . are brother? No wonder Logan passed out when he heard. They're not far from fainting themselves.

_"I'm going to bed."_ – says Rogue. They all look at her.

_"But it's only 5 pm!"_ – Kitty points out.

_"Don't care. I had enough for today."_ – she says and walks away. The others follow her. Only Kitty, Victor and the Professor stay. Hank leans out the door.

_"He's about to wake up."_ – he states. The Professor turns to Kitty.

_"I believe it's best if you and Victor talk to him alone. I count on you, Kitty."_

_"Sure, Professor." _– he's asking her to play the lightning rod, that's obvious.

Hank walks out, and Kitty and Victor walk in. They close the door behind them.

Logan's lying on a bed. His eyes slowly open. His vision is slightly blurry. He winks it away and sees Kitty sitting next to his bed. She puts her hand on his forehead.

_"Logan?"_

_"Half-pint. . . "_ – he looks around the room and notices Victor leaning against a wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He jumps up.

_"YOU!"_ – he grunts and extends his claws. He almost faints again for standing up too quickly. Kitty puts her hands on his shoulders and gently pushes him back.

_"Sit down, Logan. Don't push yourself."_ – she says. Logan looks at her and pulls away from her touch. Kitty's heart sinks.

_"Logan, please. . . don't be mad at me!"_ – she pleas. Her eyes well up. Logan notices this. His expression softens, but he doesn't say a thing.

_"Jimmy."_ – says Victor. Logan grunts. He's snarling at him.

_"Don't blame the girl."_

_"Oh, I don't blame her! I blame YOU!"_ – Logan growls. _"How dare you lay a finger on her? She's just a kid!"_

_"I'm not a kid, Logan."_ – she puts her hand on his. _"I love you, Logan. You know that. I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted to make you feel betrayed. Believe me! But. . . It happened. It just happened."_ – she's about to cry. Logan winces. He could never stand watching Kitty cry. It's like the opposite of good. He quickly pulls her in a hug.

_"It's okay, Half-pint. I'm not mad at you. It's just. . . "_ – he looks Victor in the eye above Kitty's head and swallows a grunt. He lets go of her, his eyes still fixed on him. If Kitty wouldn't be here he'd already cut off his head. Victor's aware of that. The bald man's not stupid.  
Now about the other thing. . .

_"If it makes you feel any better, we're only half brothers. Same father."_ – says Victor.

_"No! No it does not make me feel better! You tried to kill me! Not once! Not twice! You've been hunting for me for years! Hell! Decades!"_ – he yells.

_"I was just. . . keeping an eye on you."_

The grunt that comes out of Logan's throat is more animalistic than ever.

_"Look, Jimmy, I'm sorry! I was mad at you, and handled it the wrong way. When you left team- "_

_"That's it? That's your excuse? You were resentful because I left Weapon X?"_

_"Because you left ME!"_ – Victor yells. Logan winces in surprise. _"You turned around and walked away! After all I've done for you! I raised you, damn it! I was the only one who cared about you when we were kids! I took every job I could since I was 14, to put food on the table, to make you strong! To keep you alive! BECAUSE BROTHERS PROTECT EACH OTHER! . . . And then you just turned around and left!"_ – Logan's in a shock, Kitty's holding onto his hand. Victor takes a deep, calming breath before he goes on. _"Listen. I understand why you did what you did. You were not like me. You've never really been an animal. But that's how I felt. Betrayed. Stepped over. Alone. It hurt. I was mad at you. I wanted you to suffer as much as I did. . . And I'm sorry for that."_

When Logan realizes that he's finished and that he's still staring at him, he looks away bemusedly. There's a minute of awkward silence. Logan finally looks back at him.

_"Tell me what my name is."_ – he demands in a calm voice.

_"James Howlett."_

_"I. . . I. . . "_ – Logan mumbles.

_"It's alright."_ – says Victor in a soft voice. _"I don't expect you to jump into my arms. I know things between us will never be the way they were before. And it's fine."_ – he steps closer, puts his hand on Jimmy's shoulder and gently squeezes it. His expression's serious though.  
_"I just want you to know that you've never done anything wrong. Don't be afraid of the past. You're not an animal. You never were."_ – Logan closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and nods.

_"Just take your time and think about it."_ – says Victor. Then he grabs Kitty's hand, pulls her up and swings her over his shoulder. Logan snaps up his head, but is too confused to react.  
_"Hey!"_ – Kitty squeals.

_"And about her and me. . . "_ – Victor smirks. _"Deal with it!"_ – he says and walks out the room, with the flouncing Kitten on his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay, Okay. . . I really had NO idea how to put this huge emotional mess between Logan and Victor. . . To tell you the truth I've been thinking about it since I started to write this story, but couldn't come up with anything. So I've decided that I'll just let it loose and write whatever comes to my mind. This is the result!

Critical chapter! Please, review!


	20. Options and decisions

**All cats are gray in the dark**

**by ladymaja**

Summary: Kitty (22 yo) is spending her summer vacation in Canada at Logan's cottage when suddenly she gets attacked and captured. In order to escape she's gonna need to take a helping hand from a killer.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Options and decisions**

Victor put Kitty down in the garden. He carried her on his shoulder from the infirmary. She looks up at him with that cute smile on her face.

He leans down to her, their faces inches away.  
_"So, where were we?"_ – he whispers to her seductively.

_"Really, Victor? Here? We've been interrupted here the first time, remember?"_ – she says protestingly.

_"Come on, Kitten! Just one little kiss!"_ – he pleas. She smiles and gives in to him.

They're sitting on a bench, Kitty on Victor's lap. Their lips melt into each other. Kitty finally breaks the kiss. Victor grunts in annoyance.

_"Vic, we need to talk."_ – she says in a serious voice.

_"About what?"_

_"What are we gonna do now?"_ – she asks.

_"I was thinking we could go up to your room."_ – he answers honestly.

_"No!"_ – she chuckles. _"What I meant is. . . What are our options? Are you gonna stay here at the mansion, or are you gonna leave? If so, are you taking me with you?"_ – she looks at him questioningly.

_"Uhm, I don't know. . . I don't think staying here is an option."_

_"Why?"_

_" 'Why?' Kitten, I can't be an X-men! It's not me, you know. Playing by the rules, fighting for justice and crap. . . I can't do that!"_ – Kitty looks disappointed. Victor notices and his heart sinks. _"Kit, This is a beautiful house, and I bet it's very snug too, but. . . I can't live here! By the bald man's rules. I bet you have a strict bed time here. . ."_

_"Well, we're majors so we could stay out till 1 am."_ – Kitty says, but as soon as she said it she regretted it. It sounded stupid. To tell Sabertooth he could stay out till 1 am.  
Victor chuckled.

_"That's nice, Kitten. But what do you think I would do here? Hang out on the couch all day, watching TV, drinking beer?"_

_"You could get a job here!"_

_"A job like what? Janitor? Coach? No. I'm sorry, honey. I can't do that. That's not me."_

Kitty looks very disappointed. She feels like she shouldn't have brought this up after all. They could've pretended that this could work for at least a little longer. She takes a deep breath and asks what she fears.

_"So, you're going back to Magneto?"_ – The answer comes immediately.

_"NO!"_ – he yells. It's not anger that made him yell, it's surprise, that she would even think that. _"Baby, I'm not going back to Magneto. I never really was with Magneto. I didn't follow him, because I believed in his ideas! I don't give a crap about politics! He hired me. I thought you knew that."_

_"Uhm, I don't know. I never really thought about WHY Magneto's henchmen are working for him. I guess it's because we all became X-men because we believe in Xavier's ideas. You know, peace between humans and mutants. We never 'hire' anyone."_ – He strokes her hair gently.

_"Don't worry, I won't take any jobs from Lensher."_

_" 'Lensher'?"_ – she looks at him puzzled.

_"Erik Lensher. Magneto. God woman, you really don't know much about your enemies!"_ – Kitty turns red.

_"Sorry for not being a pro, like you."_ – she mumbles. Victor chuckles.

_"What I'm trying to say is, I'm not gonna take any job that might includes hurting you."_

_"So it's decided that you'll leave."_ – she whispers lowly. Victor's face turns stern.

_"Yeah, I'm gonna leave."_

Kitty's too afraid to ask, but she has to.  
_"Are gonna take me with you?"_

_"Honey, give me a minute. I have to reorganize my life."_

_"Okay. It's easier to think it through if we talk about it. Step by step. . . So. Where are you planning to go from here?"_

_"I have a house in L.A."_

_"Oh, that sounds good!"_ – she says smiling. Victor smirks.

_"Are we talking about options, or are you just trying to determine how good of a catch I am?"_

_"I'm just saying it's nice!"_ – she says. Her cheeks are crimson red again. _"What about work? If you won't work for Magneto then. . . "_ – she leaves the sentence open.

_"Well, I did work for the government years ago."_

_"What?"_ – she asks surprised.

_"I was hired for single missions by S.H.I.E.L.D. You know about them, right?"_ – he asks unsurely. She didn't even know Magneto's real name, so he can't be sure.

_"Yeah, of course I do! I never knew you've been a good guy!"_

_" 'Good guy'? I don't know. The missions were mostly about stealing (or stealing back) weapons, and other devices, or handling 'national threats'. I've even been active as a bounty hunter for a while. . . I don't know. There are several options."_

_"Is there an option that makes it possible for me to come with you?"_

_"It could be dangerous."_

_"Victor, we've already talked about this, remember? 'There's no perfectly safe place; I'm not gonna stay out of trouble anyways; I've got healing powers too now and I am gonna stay with you'!. . . Distance relationships never work." _– she says, then waits for his contrary.

_"So, when do you wanna leave?"_ – he asks. Kitty snaps her head up.

_"You agree? You okay with me coming with you? To Los Angeles?"_ – she can't stop smiling.

_"I'll give it a try. I've never lived like that with a woman. . . If it doesn't work, I'll bring you back here, okay?"_

_"It's a deal!"_ – she says happily, then she jumps at his lips, capturing it with a long, passionate kiss.

- About two hour later -

_"No freaking way am I gonna let you take her!"_ – Logan yells. _"And get the f*ck off her bed!"_

Victor's lying on Kitty's bed with his hands behind head, while she's packing in a large suitcase.

_"I thought I told you to deal with it."_ – he says mockingly. Logan growls. _"And Kitten, I told you to only pack what's necessary. The bald man's gonna send the rest after us."_

_"These are necessary!"_

_"I could live with only what's on me now for a month!"_ – he says. Kitty wrinkles her nose, but gives in.

_"Fine. Then three suitcases only?"_ – Victor sighs.

_"How about two?"_

_"Deal!"_ – she smiles.

_"I'm still here!"_ – Logan yells. _"You honestly think she could fit into your lifestyle?"_

_"No. But I'm gonna hold back a little, and she's gonna let loose a little. We'll work it out."_

_"Kitty!"_ – Logan turns to her, his eyes begging.

_"It'll be fine, Logan. Don't worry. And if it doesn't work I'll come back, I promise."_

_"I give up! Go, move in with Sabertooth! Hell of a plan!"_ – Logan says as he throws his hands up in the air and walks out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

_"He didn't take it too well."_ – says Victor.

_"Are you kidding me? He took it better than I expected! He didn't go berserker! He didn't try to kill you! He didn't even try to stump you! He's fine!"_

_"Oh, I see."_ – Victor smirks. _"What about the others?"_

_"Well, if they wouldn't still be in a shock for us being together, they probably would've freaked out, but I guess us moving together is just the tip of the iceberg. The Professor thinks it's a good idea, though."_

_"He does?"_ – he asks surprised.

_"Yeah, I guess he's just glad that we have one enemy less."_

_"In other words, he's glad that you tamed me."_ – he says jokingly. She smiles at him and walks over to him.

_"Aren't you glad?"_ – she asks teasingly. She crawls on top of him and kisses him.

_"Oh, right now, I'm awfully glad!"_ – he smirks. A second later he's on top. Gently biting and kissing her neck.

_"Victor, not now. I need to finish packing! We're leaving tomorrow morning!"_

He lowly purrs into her ear, making her knees weak. She's glad she's already lying, because she'd definitely collapse.  
_"You can finish after."_ – he purrs. She doesn't try to resist anymore. It's impossible to say no to him. She leans back and enjoys his fondness.

The following morning Victor's leaning against the jeep Xavier has given to them. Kitty's hugging her friends and says goodbye to them. Logan's the last one. She hugs him tight. He hugs her back. When the moment's over Kitty tries to pull away but Logan's arms are still around her protectively.

_"Logan, don't worry. It's not like I'm gonna disappear! We'll stay in touch. If the X-men need me, I'll always be there to help. Anytime. You got my number and address, right?"_

_"Yeah. But you call me the minute you got there! And if he does anything inappropriate, you call me! If he looks at you the wrong way, you call me! If he looks at another woman- "_

_"Yeah, yeah, I'll call you!"_ – she says with a sigh. She walks up to the car. Logan eyes Victor warningly. Victor rolls his eyes.  
_"I'll take care of her, Runt! No need to freak out!"_ – Logan just grunts, then he takes a deep breath. He looks Victor in the eye one more time and nods approvingly. He nods back.

They get into the car. Victor's driving, of course. He turns to Kitty.

_"Ready, babe?"_

_"Yeah. Let's go!"_

* * *

**A/N:**

Wow, this chapter turned out long. . .

So, guys! The next chapter's gonna be **the final chapter**! Yes, yes, the story has come to its end.

I need your help there. I was planning the final chapter to be a look into the future. You know, like how Kitty and Victor's life is a couple year later. So, how should it be? Should they have kids/babies? Or how about a pregnant Kitty? Or no kids just Kitty and Vic? How about marriage or engagement?

Please give me some tips! Review!


	21. The End

**All cats are gray in the dark**

**by ladymaja**

Summary: Kitty (22 yo) is spending her summer vacation in Canada at Logan's cottage when suddenly she gets attacked and captured. In order to escape she's gonna need to take a helping hand from a killer.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one: The End**

It's been 5 years since Kitty left the X-mansion with Victor, and there hasn't gone a day without Logan calling to check on them. (Except when they were on a mission of course, but Logan always had to be informed where they were going.)

Victor grunts as he hears the phone ringing. He and Kitty are lying in bed. Kitty tries to get up but Victor pulls her back. He holds her tight and cuddles up to her back.  
_"Victor, you know he won't stop calling, and if you don't let me answer it he'll just come here to check on us."_

Victor grunts but lets her pick up the damn ringing thing.

_"Creed residence!. . . Oh, hi Logan.! Would've never guessed it's you!"_ - she winks at Victor. He rolls his eyes and smirks.

_"No, we just got back last night. . . . Yeah, SHIELD mission. Nothing special. . . . No, I can't tell you, 'the details are classified'."_ - she mimics Nick Fury's neverchangeing speech. It's always the same, before every single mission and he's driving them crazy with it. But _'protocol is obligatory, not optional'_ - yes, this one's also a SHIELD quote.  
_"But I can tell you that it went smooth. . . . Sure! When?"_ - Victor jumps up.

_"What 'when'? What did he say? He's not coming here again, is he?"_ - Kitty holds up her index finger to silent him. He grunts and lies back.

_"Sure. . . . Yeah. . . Okay, you can count on us! . . . Me too. Bye!"_ - she puts down the phone.

_"What is it this time, Kitten?"_

_"The X-men need us. It's nothing special; we just need to check up on some abandoned building. According to Logan, it might be the base of anti-mutant terrorists."_

_"Where?"_

_"In an island of Hawaii. He'll send the exact coordinates by e-mail."_

_"So when do we go?"_

_"Tomorrow, at about 4 pm. We'll be there at about 6:45. Logan will pick us up along with the other X-men. We're going with the Blackbird."_

The next afternoon Kitty and Victor are preparing for the mission. Kitty's pulling on her black combat boots (the feminine type). She's wearing a light blue tank top and black cargo pants. Her now waist long hair's halfway up, with no bangs. Her hair's the only think that has changed about her, since she's aging slowly. She's excited because she hasn't seen the X-men for more than a year now. Not Logan, of course, he visits her every fourth month.

Victor's wearing an army green tank top, black cargo pants and combat boots and a black coat.

_"Don't forget the coat!"_ - he says.

_"Alright, alright! God, you talk like my mom."_

_"You don't want me to tell her you went out on a mission without a coat, do you Kitten?"_

_"Hey, no need to threat me, Vic! I'm taking it, see?"_ - she says as she pulls on her black coat. Hers has fur on the edge of its hood.

She hates it when Victor mocks her with her mom. At first, her parents - how do I put this nicely - weren't very pleased that their only daughter moved in together an internationally wanted criminal, after only knowing him for a couple of days. Even after the Professor and Fury handled the bounty that was on Victor's head in exchange for him working for SHIELD occasionally.

The other 'problem' that bugged her parents (and Kitty had the feeling this irritated them more than the warrant of caption) was that Victor wasn't jewish.

Victor couldn't believe that that was a bigger problem to them than his feral fangs and claws, but Kitty told him to get used to it, cause her parents have their own 'unique' value system.

But after they found out that Victor's been fighting in WW two, he was more than welcome in the family. They got along pretty well.

They heard a buzzing noise from outside.

_"They're here."_ - says Victor, then he grabs the two backpacks. Kitty runs to the door with Victor right behind her. He glares back just to check on the house one last time while he automatically follows her. She phases through the door and hears a loud bump behind her.

_"Oops!"_ - she says and opens the door. Victor's standing there rubbing his nose.

_"Damn it, Kitten! I told you a million times to warn me before you do that. Ouch, straight against the door."_

_"Sorry, Sweetie."_ - she says with an apologizing smile.

_"YOU should watch where you go, 'Sweetie'!"_ - says Logan sarcastically as he approaches them. He hugs Kitty and shakes hands with Victor.

Their relationship, well. . . they don't wanna kill each other anymore! That's something. They didn't turn into loving brothers either, but they get along. . . well, not so bad. Kitty thinks they get along better than they let anyone know.

Kitty notices Rogue, Jean and Storm at the Blackbird. She runs up to them.  
_"Hey, guys! Long time no see!"_ - she says smiling and hugs Rogue. _"I missed you!"_

_"Same here, Kitty."_ - says Rogue. She then quickly hugs Jean and Ororo too. They see her in on the plane to meet the others. She quickly glances back to see Victor and Logan talking at the door.  
_"Any time soon, guys!"_ - she yells back to them. _"I'm not getting any younger!"_

_"You're not getting any older either, Kit!"_

_"Bobby!"_ - she hugs him too. Next are Scott and Kurt.

_"You haven't changed a day, Kitty!"_ - says Scott.

_"Good to finally see you!"_ - adds Kurt.

_"Thanks, you guys! It's good to see you too!"_

_"Ready, Half-pint?"_ - asks Logan. He and Victor finally arrived. She nods.

_"Let's go then!"_ - says Victor.

They get on board. Victor and Kitty are sitting on the backmost seats, next to each other of course. She wraps her arms around his and leans against him. He kisses the top of her head.

_"What have you and Logan been talking about?"_ - she asks silently so that the others can't hear her.

_"Nothing special. Just. . . stuff."_

_"Oh."_ - she says and cozies up to him.

_"We're here!"_ - says Logan about two hours later (he's the pilot btw). They land a little farer from the house. The plan is: Kitty and Victor go ahead, check out the place and report back if it's really the base.

Victor and Kitty silently approach. The house is huge and beautiful. Greek style with columns and all.  
_"We could sneak in through the attic. What do you think, Vic?"_ - asks Kitty.

_"I have a better idea!"_ - says Victor. He grabs her hand and starts to pull her towards the main entrance.

_"What are you doing?"_ - she asks nervously. He doesn't answer. She's so surprised she doesn't even think of phasing her hand out of his.

When they reach the door he pulls her before him so she's facing the door.  
_"I hope you'll like it."_ - he says and opens the door. Kitty's mouth drops.

The house is furnished with simple but elegant furniture. Mostly white and cream colored. The walls are light blue (Kitty's favorite color). But that's not it. The room's filled with blue and white flowers. And across the spacious living room is the balcony. Overlooking the sea. Through its glass doors orange and golden lights of the setting sun illuminate the whole room.

_"Do you like it?"_ - asks Victor.

_"It's. . . it's. . . beautiful!"_ - she says amazed.

It takes her a couple of moments till she's able to pull her attention back from the incredible sight to Victor. She opens her mouth to ask him what is going on, but she can't say a word.

He leads her to the balcony.  
_"This is my house. . . I mean ours. Vacation house."_ - he explains. _"It was pretty run down but I've decided to restore it for this occasion."_ - he explains and takes her hands in his. She blushes. They've been together for five years and he still can make her blush.

_"This occasion?"_ - she asks.

_"Kitty, I. . . I've changed so much since you're with me. You mean more to me than life itself. I've never been a romantic guy, but you don't deserve less than the best. . . I wanna do this right."_ - he pulls her hand up to his lips like it's a fragile, little bird, closes his eyes and kisses it in the most gentle way. Kitty gasps as he pulls a little box out of his pocket.

_"I love you, Kitten. . . Will you marry me?"_

Kitty forgets to breathe for a brief moment.  
_"Yes. . . "_ - she whispers. _"God, Victor yes!" _- she jumps into his arms and kisses him. When the kiss ends, they pull away. He pulls the ring on her finger. It fits perfectly. Huge diamond ring. What she deserves. The best.

They kiss again. Long passionate kiss.

_"Hold on a second!"_ - Kitty pulls away to look at him. _"What about the X-men?"_

_"I invited them to celebrate. Well. . . I mean I was hoping you'd say yes."_

_"You mean they knew?"_

_"Of course. They did the decoration. They're waiting for my call."_

_"You know what?. . . " _- she says as she wraps her arms around his neck and looks him in the eyes with a sly smile. _"They can wait a little longer."_ - she tells him seductively and with that she pulls him back inside.

They land on the couch with Kitty on top. She's kissing him wildly. She got turned on the minute the ring got on her finger (It's a girl thing).

She breaks the kiss to sit up (still on top of him) and pulls her top above her head. Then off comes the bra. She can feel he's ready underneath her. She phases his shirt and pants off to speed up the process. She soon gets rid of the leftover clothes she's wearing too.

He sits up to kiss her again. They're pushing their mouths together fiercely.

Kitty pushes him back down and sits on her place. Victor growls in pleasure. She's moving her hips up and down in a wild rhythm until they both reach their thresholds.

She's lying on top of him. They're both breathing heavy. She's starring at the ring on her finger.

_"I love you, Vic."_

_"I love you too, Kitten."_

* * *

**A/N:**

It's done! I finished it! My first fanfic is officially completed! Yay! :D

So it was about engagement, not babies. I've tried that too, but it just wasn't working so well. Sorry if it's not what you expected.

I'm not very romantic (to be honest not romantic at all), so I'm not good at emotional stuff like this, but I've tried. That should count for something, right?  
I mean there had to be some romance at the final chapter since this is a 'Romance/Adventure' story.

Thanks, you guys for all the comments, and. . . well, for readying my story at all! Maybe I'll write another Kitty/Victor story sometime. But first I have another story to finish.

Thanks again!

Bye! :)


End file.
